Stardust
by Mochi Flavored Fun
Summary: !Discontinued! I'm re-making this story due to a sudden heads-up. The new version will be better, so just wait for that. I believe that the title will be 'Hoshikuzu'. Chapter 17 is a note which explains more.
1. Chapter 1: Scroll into the past

**Author's note: **Okay people, so mainly this is a story that I've been having dreams about for a while now. I hope you enjoy, and please forgive me if it takes a long time to update, because I'm working on like 3 other stories^^

**Summary: **Naruto looks through some old Hokage scrolls and finds a special one that Tsunade had made for him before she died. He accidentally uses it and gets sucked back too far into the past! Sadly, once you go in the past, it erases the future, so he can't get back! You can't read something that's not written after all, so now Naruto has to create a new life. The Hokage knows, but no one else. What is he going to do with the Akatsuki being all innocent parent-less kids? What about his dad that he might possible have a crush on? Will he change Sasuke's future too and prevent the Uchiha massacre? MinaNaru, rated T for now, but rating will rise later. Yaoi for the future and if you don't like that, then sorry, but don't read my amazing creation.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto none of the Akatsuki would've died -except Orochimaru- and Naruto would've had the hots for guys over girls. So basically, I'm like the rest of ya'll out there who are dreaming rated M stuff about your favorite pairings.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Kyuubi talking'**

~written words/sign/message~

_Singing_

*actions*

* * *

Being the Hokage was hard work, especially when you only had paperwork to talk to, but it you did people thought you were crazy. You couldn't even leave the freaking tower unless it was important or scheduled, but as we all know I'm not that kind of guy.

It was once again, one of _those _days in Konoha. We had finished the final battle and the world was at peace as the village was slowly being rebuilt. Of course, I still payed monthly visits to all of my friends' and senseis' graves though even though it had been almost 1 1/2 years since then.

I still missed them. I had loved them so much. They weren't _like _my family, they _**were **_my family. I trusted them with my life and luckily they did the same. They all died happily knowing that I had saved the village only thanks to them...

'_Oh well, enough wallowing in memories that'll only make you cry' _I thought as I somehow finished my last amount of papers. I stood up and walked over to the bookshelf in the room that held allot of sacred scrolls. I bent down to look at the bottom shelf as I let my fingers skim the tips of them.

"Shit" I cursed as they all rolled out. I wasn't actually all that mad though because technically that was giving me something to do.

I bent down and picked one up in my crouching position. As I turned around to put it back, I noticed there was a tiny seal that had been hidden by them.

"Release!" I commanded as I did the correct hand signs. There was a loud '_poof!_' sound followed by a short stubby scroll appearing.

"What the... Did Grandma leave this?" I asked mainly myself as I reached over a picked it up. Forgetting the mess of sacred top secret scrolls beneath my feet, I walked back over to my newly cleaned desk and sat down. There was a note taped to the back of it, so I tilted the scroll to I could read it without actually removing it- Made those types of mistakes twice too many times.

~Dear Naruto,

If you ever read this I'm either out and your snooping -meaning stop or I'll kill you-, or you've finally achieved your goal. If it's #1) then stop or the whole 'laundry detergent' incident will replay 10 folds harder. If it's #2), then congratulations sweetie and even if I don't tell you straight out, know that I'm proud of you. I'll probably never have the guts to actually give this to you, but happy birthday and continue being the best Hokage you can be!

This scroll contains a special jutsu that Jiraiya and I have been working on for some time now. When you do the hand signs for 'ram, tiger, hawk,' and 'sparrow' while pumping in a steady stream of chakra, it gives you the ability to travel back in time for up to half an hour. You must only pump in a little bit though ~about 1 teaspoon per minute~, or the minutes will easily turn into years.

There is no scroll to send you back into the future, so only use this of you absolutely must. By now you're probably wondering how this scroll works. Basically it sends you back in time and replaces the old you. If you ever mess up -which I'm sure you won't- and go back before you were even born, it will actually recreate you to fit in that time-frame while changing around some things like other peoples ages and such most likely. I'm not entirely sure though because it's never happened and never will. If it did though, you'll basically be changing the future though...

Anyway, now be a good boy and put this back until you really need it, bored or not! I know how boring it is being Hokage considering I _am_ the fifth, but you must resist.

Happy birthday anyways honey, -Grandma Tsunade.~

I tried to fight back the tears forming in my eyes, but it seemed useless. I missed everyone _**so very much. **_My heart ached horribly. I'd finally won and become Hokage! I was supposed to be happy, right?

'_Enough of this! I'm gonna die of depression if I keep this up! You know what? Just to save my sanity, I'll try it out. You know, to see if it works' _I convinced myself lamely with a shrug. I followed the instructions that Grandma had left me and watched as the world around me went white. I had put in about 5 tablespoons of chakra, so as I assumed, I went back 5 minutes in time! The scroll worked! I found myself sitting at my desk with my 'disapproved' stamp in hand and the scroll in my other.

'_Shit! Now I have to complete my work- __**again'**_ I thought with a groan as I did just that. When I re-finished, I pulled the scroll back out and examined it. I wasn't going to re-redo my work, so I just looked at it.

"Yeouch!" I screeched as something hard and sharp hit my head. I immediately went into sage mode and peered out the window. '_Just a bunch of kids who missed their target'_ I mused in my head. '_Why the hell were they throwing rocks anyways? ' _

'**You were like that a while ago too kit' **The nine tailed kitsune resting within my soul chuckled. I mentally snorted knowing it was true. we had come to an agreement a couple years ago, so now he was kind of like the wiser -yet pervy-er- older brother that I never had.

I soon went back into normal mode to stop wasting chakra. What I had noticed a few months ago, was that like the nine tails, in safe mode it enhanced my chakra making it special and extraordinarily strong. With that being said, my body always made _**too much **_strong chakra so it basically omitted off my body.

I turned around to return examining my scroll when I realized what had happened. _**THE DAMN SCROLL WAS SUCKING UP THE ENHANCED CHAKRA I WAS SPITTING OUT!**_

That can't be good.

'_How much did it suck up though is the true question...'_

I watched as the scroll suddenly formed a deep blackish blue-ish purple-ish hole and I also mentally killed myself for my idiocy. My body felt limp as I got sucked in and it closed behind me. Suddenly the scroll proofed in my hands as I felt warm sun-bathed grass surround me. My eyelids felt heavy and thick as I got lost in unconsciousness.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open slowly as the sun peaked through my blond eyelashes. I increased their openings slowly as they adjusted to the sudden bright light.

'_How long had I been out? Last time I was in Konoha it was around sunset right? So why is it so bright and sunny? Was I out for a couple days? It may have been a week depending on this scroll's quirks... OR RIGHT! THE SCROLL!' _I remembered as I clenched my fists. '_Good, this scroll's in my left hand... How far back did I accidentally go?'_

As all the memories flooded back my nonexistent headache became _**far**_ more existent. It felt as though my beating heart was in my ears and my stomach growled furiously for food. Judging on my condition, I hadn't eaten for about a week, meaning that either I had gotten here a week ago, or the transportation jutsu itself took a week to actually get me here.

'_Whatever, I just hope that no one saw me or poisoned me while I was laying here defenseless. Where am I anyway? How long ago am I?'_

_*growl*_

'_where is there any food?'_

'**Typical Uzumaki brat'**

'_Oh please, you __know__ you __**love**__ me' _I joked back. I looked at my surroundings and found that I was right in front of the village gates... well, not directly in front of them, but more off to the side hidden my some trees. Well, knowing the hidden leaf, I must have just gotten there then, otherwise I would've been found earlier.

I stood up slowly while popping all my joints, stretching out my back etc, and immediately masking my chakra. I hopped over the village gate's wall and sprinted with Kyuubi's speed in the direction of the Hokage's tower. Luckily with Kurama's speed, no one can even see me because I'm so fast. All you see is maybe a blur of whatever color I'm wearing and a gust of crisp wind.

I dashed up the stairs to the building and knocked on the Hokage's door. I heard a muffled 'enter' and opened the door slowly. I walked in casually and stood in front of the much younger third Hokage. He had two ANBU by his side and a familiar blond was standing directly by his right side. Minato... My dad... well, not anymore, because now he was just some random 22-year-old, but still.

"Speak" The Hokage gave me permission, but it sounded more like a demand -which it was-. I decided to use the ANBU code words that I was forced to learn as Hokage on the third so he would understand that I was to be trusted.

"Akai tsuki ga hoshi ni utau" (The red moon sings to the stars) I stated in the leader voice that I used often as Hokage. It was the type of assertive voice that had no place for decline or questions.

The Hokage widened his eyes realizing what I said, and the ANBU in the background slightly stiffened -but only other trained ones or ANBU would've noticed).

"May all please leave us" He commanded. The ANBU said their 'UN!'s and vanished in a slight wisp of leaves. Minato narrowed his eyes slightly, but nodded anyways and poofed away too. "Now" He began as he looked over to the chair in front of his desk -gesturing for me to sit there-. I complied and sat up straight. "Begin" He commanded.

"I'm not from this time Hokage-sama. I misused a gift and now I have no way of getting back" I said in a voice as confidently as I could, but still a strong blush covered my cheeks. Even I will admit, it's kind of lame for this sort of thing to happen to a Hokage. I handed him the scroll and he carefully read the note then examined the print on the insides. After a couple minted he put the scroll down.

"I understand. Who are you and what is your status "Naruto"" He demanded. I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Naruto -I thought up a fake last name for a second but pretended to just clear my throat again. It would be awkward as hell if he knew I was Kushina's son and maybe he'd even force me to leave so I wouldn't alter the future... Then again, I'd probably have to, to stop another me from being recreated- Hoshikuzu (meaning stardust in Japanese), age 20, Old occupation; sixth Hokage and retired ANBU by the code name of Kitsune. I'm currently the ninth tailed Bijuu holding the Kurama -nine tailed fox-, but we've come to a truce so you don't need to worry about him. I'm an orphan with my parents dying at my birth in the future and no I haven't created another universe, I've simply gone back in the past. Meaning, no need to worry about me changing the future and people actually noticing it and such" I explained. The Hokage added in a few grunts and such, but other than that listened intently like all Hokage should.

"Okay... so I'm assuming that now you basically need a life' he said with a sigh. A visible tick mark appeared above my eyebrow. I _really_ didn't like the way he put that sentence, as if he was calling me a slacker or delinquent or something.

"Well don't put it that way..." I grumbled and watched as a glimmer of amusement appeared in his eyes.

"Okay fine. I will supply you with a three bed-roomed apartment and I will pay the rent for the next three months. You're name can stay the same considering you're an orphan and even your parents haven't been created yet." He continued. "You may get whatever job you want, but if you want to be a ninja or ANBU you must tell me now. You're back story will be that you're originally from the hidden sound village, but you've been traveling and living from one village to the next for the past years of your life. You must **never** tell anyone about this conversation and/or about your past, present, or their futures. **Understand**?" Tears of happiness spilled from my eyes as I pounced up.

"Thanks Jiichan!" I squealed out of habit as I jumped from my seat and devoured him in a hug. The weird part was that I was so fast that he couldn't deflect me. I felt him stiffen slightly, then hug me back slowly -and a bit awkwardly-. "Whoops! Sorry Ji-I mean Hokage-sama. I always called you that in the past... Er, future?" I basically asked myself. He raised an eyebrow.

"What was our relationship?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Oh well, the fourth Hokage that you selected dies early so you had to be the Hokage for a bit longer before Tsunade-Baasan came in. When I was a kid I was abused often because of the best within me, so no one loved me and such, but you basically treated me as your family and I liked you allot for that." I said with a nervous laugh and a scratch to the back of my neck. It was a habit.

The Hokage blinked a few times, then his face split into a warm gentle smile... the smile that I loved so much. It took so much energy right there and then not to start crying and such.

"No wonder you had this... _familiar_ aura to you" He said slightly with a chuckle. I blushed slightly as he hugged my for a second.

He coughed and cleared his throat signaling for us to get back into 'serious mode'. I nodded and walked back over to the chair as I gathered myself together and straightened up.

"You all may enter again" He said in a gruff voice. In no time at all the ANBU and Minato were back at his side. I was used to this though -considering I was one too-, so I didn't jump. In the future when Tsunade became Hokage, she sort of dissed that rule because she was 'strong enough to handle all the shit the world could chuck' as she so politely put it.

"Now, Minato. I'd like you to please escort Naruto here to the housing complex. He's apartment #7 (**AN:** omg like team 7) and once you arrive please hand him this note" The Hokage instructed as he handed a note to the second blond in the room. Minato nodded as he bowed and turned to me. I also bowed and turned as we both exited together.

We both walked in an uncomfortable -for me anyways- silence down the Hokage stairs, bit once we began to walk through the village the villagers' chatter filled me right up. They were all happy families and children just like in my time.

I watched in slight amusement as all the passing villagers waved at him and all the woman blushed too. He waved back with a slight blush also and I immediately knew what sort of guy he was.

Serious and efficient when he was at work and would risk his life for his friends or family. He was actually blushy and slightly shy underneath though and seems like the type who wouldn't understand his own feelings about love until someone spelled it out for him. He was most likely smart and got good grades and such, but again, he isn't the type to realize his feelings .

"So, I'm Minato Namikaze" He finally said snapping me out of my analysis.

"Oh, er right. I'm Naruto Hoshikuzu. Nice to meet you" I replied as he shook out hands and continued walking. Suddenly I got an Idea and a grin. "So Namikaze-san, you seem like the guy to have _all_ the woman over you. So, is there anyone special?" I asked with a grin as I nudged him. A blush painted his cheeks as he glared back at me out of embarrassment.

"M-Maybe" He slightly stuttered. I rolled my eyes mentally.

'**How the hell did this girl give birth to you?'** The kyuubi sniggered. As soon as he talked, I remembered something. Wasn't my mom supposed to have a Kyuubi too? As if reading my mind, the Kyuubi stated:

'**Once we entered this time frame I eliminated that one because it was weaker and I sucked him into you. So now, she's Kyuubi free' **He said nonchalantly. I mentally sweat-dropped at how casual he was being about it, but Kurama was a confusing guy. It was futile to try and understand his rambles full of crap.

"Shit" I heard Minato grumble under his breath. I looked off in the direction he was looking and winced too. The villagers were beating up on a small 12-year-old looking child. I balled my fists remembering how they had done that to me. The strangest part, was that the kid was...

Deidara?


	2. Chapter 2: Deidara

**Author's note: **omg thankies for all the reviews. 

* * *

"That's one of the little kids that The third found hidden in Orochimaru's last hideout. His name is Deidaha or Deibara I think" Minato began, sensing my uneasiness. "He has some defect or the other and the village people are taking it as a 'threat' or some silliness like that" He said as a scowl appeared on his face. For some reason it made me glad that he found what they were doing wrong.

"Then the villager's here are idiots just like _'they'_ were" I grumbled as I stomped off towards the group. Much to my appreciation, Minato didn't try and stop me, but he did yell my name once just so he would 'sound' as if he 'tried' to stop me if **something** bad happened.

"What are you all doing?" I demanded as I stormed right in front of the cowering child. All of the villagers stopped throwing stones, knives, food, etc. as soon as I appeared.

"Who're you?" One of the shop owners asked. I could tell she was one because of her attire and the bag of rotten food she was carrying around.

"Someone sane" I countered. The woman glared while the others glared too.

"Just in case ya don't know kid, that one's a bad one" An older man -in his 50s or 60s- said. "He's a _demon_!" He spat. I bit back the urge to rip off his damn head and glare him to insanity.

"How so?" I began casually as I stepped forward. "Has he hurt you?" I asked him putting up a sickly sweet smile, but the aura of 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-sick-bastards' was still emanating off of me.

"Feh, as if that brat could hurt me" One of the others retorted.

"Then how is he 'dangerous' or 'evil'?" I said while taking another step forward. It was a battle tactic to overpower and intimidate your opponent(s), and so far it was working because they all stiffened a bit. "Has **he **ever harmed you physically? Has **he** ever cornered you and thrown knives or food or rocks at you? Has **he** ever called _you_ all monsters and demons for harming him?" I took another step forwards.

"Has **he **ever cursed you out or damaged property or your because he hated you all? Has **he** ever decided to take out his anger and hate for you all by harm? Has **he **ever mentioned how her breasts are abnormally small, how his ear lobes are longer than usual, and how you're neck is twice as long as it should be?" I deadpanned.

I took one more step closer and watched in amusement as they all began to tremble. I slowly began to emit some deadly intent like all ninja can, but because of the Kyuubi's chakra plus my clan, my deadly intent is special. It eats away at the skin and slowly peels it off -like when I go into the 4-5th tails- while you're bleeding to death slowly. The worst part is it even lets your hair fall and peels as your eyes too, luckily I was simply emitting a _**tiny**_ bit; so they should've only felt little nippings.

I took my final spet and leaned in _real_ close.

"**M**o**n**s**t**e**r**s...

**b**e**a**s**t**s,

**d**e**m**o**n**s,

**w**r**e**t**c**h**e**d,

**h**o**r**r**i**d,

**t**e**r**r**i**b**l**e,

**e**v**i**l,

**v**i**l**e

**c**r**e**a**t**u**r**e**s**" I spat with as much venom as I could. I also let a smile slip on my otherly non-emotion displaying face. It wasn't a happy smile; but the 'I've totally lost all sanity' smile that I get when Kyuubi takes over. Their breaths hitched as they all began to scramble.

I immediately took off the killing intent and burst out laughing comically when only one or two were still visible running in the distance.

"Well, that was overdramatic" I mumbled to myself. I spun around to leave, but I stopped when I still found tiny Deidara in a fetal curled up position. My eyes softened at this and I walked over and plopped down next to him. He didn't move, but I knew he knew I was sitting there.

"S'really cold out here huh" I commented half expecting him not to answer. It was getting cold though. I could see my breath forming puffs in the crisp wind, sadly I was only wearing my old Hokage cloak and some shorts underneath it. _'It was so damn hot in Konoha, but now it's so damn cold here. Just great'_ I mumbled to myself mentally.

'**Hah'** The Kyuubi chuckled. Somehow he was just too comfortable with this whole new situation. He wasn't acting different at all!

"Hoshikuzu-san" I heard a familiar voice mumble. I looked up to see Minato with a slightly pink nose. He was cold, and -as weird as it sounds- he looked cute that way.

"Oh, hey Namikaze-san, you're still here?" I asked totally forgetting he was even standing there. _'Crap, did he see all that?'_

"Yeah, and you know, it's getting kind of cold. Do you want to head to your new home now?" He asked as he tried not to shiver, by he still vibrated a bit. I smirked slightly at that, but I gave in anyways.

"Fine" I grumbled as I stood up and stretched. I looked down one last time at the still unmoving Deidara. "Ne, Deidara-kun" I asked. I saw him stiffen for a moment. "You can come with me if you want" I offered. I saw Minato -out of the corner of my eye- smile warmly at my offer. I hated the way he seemed to know everything I'd do.

The tiny 11-12 year old blonde looked up at me with glowing blonde eyes.

"W-what do you w-want from me un?" He stuttered. I wasn't sure if it was from the cold or scaredness/shyness though.

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I knew fully well what he meant. I had gone through the same thing, and if someone did that for me, I'd do the same.

"No one would e-ever do something l-like that for m-me yeah" He said as he hugged his arms tighter. I beamed brightly at him.

"Well, just because you have 3 extra hands doesn't mean that you should be treated differently" I said with a shrug. _Shit. No one knew about the mouth over his heart yet. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_

"How d-do you un know a-about my l-l-last mouth!" Deidara screeched in a loud whisper as his teeth chattered. I hated lying, but now would be the right moment. He'd die from the cold at this point. It was the coldest winter in Konoha yet! (Or was if you're from the future like me).

"You know how you wished on that shooting star?" I said in a calm voice as I kneeled down to meet his eyes length. "You know how you wished for a friend? Someone to love and care for you?" I whispered as I brushed a strand of his blood stained blond hair from his face. Of course, I was just assuming all of this because I did the same thing when I was young for the past 12 years of life as a child.

Deidara's eyes began to water as he nodded furiously. I smiled again and held out my arms. He hesitated for a moment, but then pounced into my embrace. I stood up and hugged him tight so he'd be able to consume my warmth -I've always been abnormally warm-.

"I'm ready to go now" I said in a playful tone as Minato smirked.

* * *

I pried my eyes open and slowly took in my surroundings...

Oh right. I got to the apartment, took Deidara a bath, luckily it happened to have two futons, and we fell knock-dead asleep.

I blinked a few times, then looked down as my chest to see Deidara sleeping there- annoyingly adorably.

_'he must have been scared that it was all a dream. That when he woke up I'd be gone...'_

**'Sound familiar?'**

_'Screw you' _I thought back to him.

**'I would, but I don't really exist out there'**

_'pervert'_

**'Hey, you're the one who suggested it'**

_'Can we get back to __**my **__dilemma please? What am I supposed to do! I need to get back to my time! I'm the Hokage!'_

**'Well Kit, what **_**can **_**you do? There's no jutsu to move forward in the future, and even if there was; it would simply move you in the future from **_**this **_**past. You see what I mean? Whatever you do, you're still stuck here.'**

_'I know, I know. Technically I have nothing to worry about because __**my **__Konoha can't be in trouble; it doesn't exist. But what __**am **__I supposed to do? Just sit here and accept it?!'_

**'Don't forget it was your stupidity that got you here in the first place. Because you were reminded of Tsunade and old times, you idiotically tested out the jutsu **_**and **_**left it open. Even **_**I **_**knew that was silly'**

_'... I __**really **__hate it when you're right... Ne, if Deidara's 12, then most of the other Akatsuki are too, right? So if Itachi is 12 or 13, and Sasuke is like 5 years younger than him... Then Sasuke and my generation is still alive here, they're all just kids around the ages of like 7!'_

**'Did you seriously ****just ****figure that out?'**

**'**_You Bastard fox! Stop making me sound lame!'_

**'Some Hokage you are'**

_'I'm Naruto Uzumaki and always will be! I usually wouldn't do _anything _so stupid, but when I remembered Tsunade and them...'_

**'I know Kit, I know. Let's just try and make the best of it okay?'**

_'How can I make the best of this?! '_

**'Come on, think! If Deidara's here, then maybe all the rest are! And of they are, then maybe you can change them now and stop them from you know, destroying all the Jinchuuriki etc. maybe you'll even meet some other Jinchuuriki. Heck, you might as well throw in stopping the Uchiha massacre while you're at it. Naruto, you should simply play kami* for a while.'**

_'And what Kami would _**I **_be?'_

**'Well, you're last name now **_**is **_**Hoshikuzu, so why not the Kami of Stardust?'**

_'Cheesy and incredibly cliche -even for you-, but I'll take it'_

**'Good now mission #1: learn more about the village and such. Earn their trust even -though that may be hard from the Deidara incident-.'**

_'why do I have to take missions from you?!'_

**'And while you're at it, you can also work on mission #2: Find all the Akatsuki -locate them so you know if they're here etc- and you're generation -just for fun because you'll meet them eventually-, okay?' **The Kyuubi asked ignoring my last comment.

I felt a shift on my chest though so I looked down only to see Deidara staring back at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

"Ne, Naruto-sama un?" Deidara asked me innocently. How did he figure out my name again?

"Hm?"

"What god sent you down to me yeah?"

"You think a god sent me?"

He nodded.

"Heck no, I **myself **am a god! I'm the Stardust Kami, Dattebayo!" I declared while doing a fist pump in the air. Deidara giggled as he hopped off my chest and upper stomach. "So Deidara-kun, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked as I groggily got up and stretched.

"You're going to feed me too un?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well, if you're going to be living here with me you'll have to eat eventually" I said with a shrug.

_**WHAM!**_

I somehow managed to catch whatever the heck was flung at me, but I know it was way too freaking heavy for a backpack. It would be a bit pathetic if a hokage couldn't even do that, even if whatever it was, it was using inhumane speed.

"Deidara?" I asked getting confused. Was that an attack attempt?

"Thank you" He whispered as tears welled in his eyes and he began to sniffle. Wait, he's 12 right?

"Of course sweetie" I cooed... wait, what? "What about scrambled eggs with cheese and buttered toast?" I suggested. Of course, I'd rather have ramen, but I doubted he had the same cravings.

"Un!" He cheered as I let him go and he practically danced into the kitchen causing me to chuckle. Luckily the third was kind enough to give me pots and pans. I'm not sure how the food got there though, but I'm assuming it was Minato who probably overthinked things. He probably thought I'd starve the poor child.

I wandered into the kitchen after him and made what I promised I would.

* * *

"This is really good un Naruto-sama" Deidara said with a bright smile. It was a bit weird having breakfast with an S-ranked criminal, but still. He was cute like this so it was okay.

"Thanks Deidara-kun!" I had to learn to cook though, Sakura was _very _picky when she was sick. She wanted 5 star gourmet cooking!

I got yanked from my thoughts though by a knock on the door.

"Coming!" I yelled as I darted out of kitchen, into the hallway, then to the door.

First I checked my attire though. Somehow before I ate -and after I cooked- I got dressed into a black fishnet shirt with elbow length short sleeves. I was also wearing deep green knee length baggy sweatpants and no shoes.

_'Good enough'_ I mused.

**'for you anyways' **Kurama retorted, but I ignored it.

I reached the doorknob and opened it casually, even though I had my guard up. Blond.

"Minato-San?" I asked.

**'since when are you on a 1st name basis?'**

_'Since he showed up at my house like 2 seconds ago'_

"Yeah, hi" he replied as he scratched the back off his head with a nervous laugh. His cheeks were dusted a very light pink and he was holding a huge bag.

"Did you buy me more food? Aw shucks, thanks man!" I said as I flashed him a goofy grin. I stepped out of the doorway in a gesture for him to come in, in which he complied.

"I only got it because you seemed like the type of guy to eat everything at once" He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

I followed behind him and once he walked over to Deidara I began putting everything away.

"Hey Deidara" He greeted.

"Minato-Sama!" Deidara squealed as he pounced on him too.

This was how my days were for the next few weeks.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since I've been in this new Konoha, and now I get daily visits -always with gifts- from Minato. I went shopping for furniture and such once and a while, but other than that I haven't really gotten a chance to start any of the missions Kyuubi have me.

The Third Hokage visits once a month too apparently because when he came last week to check on me he saw Deidara. Of course, Minato being the teacher's pet he is, told the Hokage about everything. Not just Deidara, but also how I _got _Deidara -me totally dissing all the villagers- and how Minato himself visits allot to check on Deidara. Of course, I _**am **_seriously wondering why Minato visits do much, because I doubt it's only for Deidara.

The third gave me a bunch of papers to sign to legally keep him and scolded me about everything I did, but even I saw the smile that he had one 50% of the visit.

.:~*~:.

Deidara was laying on our living room floor drawing on a price of paper with crayons. E actually had a talent for drawing- too bad in the future he decides that he likes explosions more.

I was sitting on the large couch reading the village's paper. You'd never picture that huh. The only real reason I was reading through it was to see if there was any other info on the other Akatsuki.

"Deidara-Kun"

"Un?" He asked while continuing on his drawing.

"Do you... Um..."

_'How do I ask if he has any friends? It might sound mean... And what of the group isn't called the Akatsuki yet? I can't bring it up that way either then...' _I asked myself in my head.

"What is it Naruto un?" He asked looking at me now. Curse those damn huge adorable eyes.

"Do you know anyone by the name of..." _'Which one should I say? In the future, it looked like he had a __**thing **__for the redhead, so maybe him?' _"...Sasori Akasuna?" I finished lamely. Deidara spun around to fully face me as he raised an eyebrow.

"Scorpion yeah?"

"Sure"

"Nope, never heard of her"

"Him"

"Oh un..."

"How about Pein or Konan?"

"I've never met anyone by the name of "Pain" un or Kohan"

"Okay" I finally ended with a shrug.

* * *

**Author's note: **Again, thanks for reading guys. reviews?


	3. Chapter 3: like a real family

**Author's note: **again, thank you all so much and I'm glad that this story has so many reviews and follows now.

* * *

"Deidara it's time for bed!" I called out to him.

"But I'm not tired un!" The mini blind complained. I smirked as him as I scooped him up and threw him on the bed.

"Well the tickle monster isn't either" I replied as my skillful fingers danced up his smooth skin as I blew on his stomach.

"No!" Deidara squealed through his laughter and giggles. I smirked again as I tickled faster. Deidara struggled to breath as I finally stopped. I ruffled his hair as I walked by and said "S'bedtime now Dattebayo"

Deidara huffed but complied anyways as a yawn escaped him.

"Can I sleep with you un in your bed tonight?" Deidara pleaded while flashing my those huge blue angelic eyes.

Shit, I looked for more than 2 seconds, I was done for.

"Aren't you too old for that?"

"Maybe, but you're too old to be saying fake words like 'Dattebayo' un" he retorted.

"Fake word?! How dare you! What dictionary are _you _looking in?!"

I gave in, in the end anyways though as my little bundle curled up against my body and laid his head against me chest- above my heart. The sound of it's steady beat easily lulled him to sleep as I ran my fingers through his long hair. It was almost as long as Sakura's used to be.

Sakura...

She was still alive now...

_'Wait, of everyone else is still alive, then what about mini me? And how come Minato's so young when he should be in his like 30's now?'_

**'As Tsunade said in the letter, when you came back in time, you switched up the ages and such. As for your young self, I'm assuming that you sucked him into yourself like I did with the other me. Everyone must have lost memory of you too'**

_'So Kushina probably doesn't remember having the Kyuubi? Makes sense I guess... Ne, you think she likes Minato in this timeline or he likes her?'_

**'Why, you jealous?'**

_'Wha- no! It would be weird to see your mom and dad making out in young form, that's all!' I defended. Why was I being so defensive anyways?_

**'Technically he's not anymore, so it'd be okay you know.'**

_'Why do you care anyways?'_

**'Cause I wanna see who'd be uke and who'd be seme. You guys keep switching'**

_'perverted fox'_

**'And proud kit'**

The last thing I remember before drifting off was me hugging Dei tighter to my chest.

I woke with a start. My chest was soaked in salty tears and Deidara was in the other side on the room in a corner.

"Deidara?" I asked as I sat up. This was the first time he had a nightmare- what was I supposed to do?

Deidara looked over at me with wide eyes. I smiled warmly at him as I held out my arms.

"Come here sweetie" I called as he darted across the room into my embrace. I held him close and whispered soothing words into his ear. "It's okay honey, Naruto's here" I cooed as I ran my hands through his silky hair. It was strange, our hair both felt and looked the same. Both silky and blind with single strands that seemed silver.

We both had sun kissed tan skin, however his was slightly paler. We also had blue eyes too, but mine looked more like the fresh azure sky while his resembled the tropical ocean in a light hue.

People _could easily _mistake us for being related by blood.

"I dreamt a bad dream yeah" Deidara sobbed out. I kissed his head and rocked him slightly. "This was all fake and- and-" He sniffles "You weren't real un, nor was Minato" He admitted.

I brushed the hair from his face and wiped his pink cheeks. His eyes were pink and puffy from crying. '_Was he in that corner because he was trying to not wake me up? He's so sweet' _I thought.

"Hush baby, I'm here okay? If you **ever **feel scared or hurt or alone, tell me and I'll be there okay love?"

Deidara nodded. I leaned in and kissed his Pudgy cheek with a smile receiving a giggle from him.

Just as we began another tickle fight, I heard the door open.

"Naruto, it's me" I heard a familiar voice call. Why was he even here.

"Un! Minato!" Deidara cheered as he escaped my tickling fingers and dashed towards the kitchen where Minato most likely was.

"Shoot! He's getting away!" I yelled as I dashed after him. I was wearing a black tank top with an orange swirl in the middle of it was knee length pine green baggy shorts.

"Grab him!" I commanded as I entered the kitchen, and Minato did just that as he scooped up the third fleeting blond.

"What's going on?" He asked as he held Deidara in a hug.

"Deidara and I still have a match to settle that's all" I assured him as I wandered closer.

"No way! You're too big un so you'll always win yeah!" Deidara complained. I grinned at him.

"That's the point"

"Now Naruto, are you ganging up on poor Deidara?" Minato sighed.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Mind your own business _**dad**_" I fake scowled. It actually felt kind of weird calling him dad even though he used to actually be mine.

"Oh please, if I was the dad then _**you**_'d have to be the female of the family" he pointed out.

"Like hell _I'm _the feminine one here" I smirked. Minato glared half heartedly then set Deidara down for him to go play.

"You know what, you think maybe Deidara should join the academy?" He suggested as he took out a pan and turned on the stove. He was probably getting ready to make breakfast. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a few eggs.

"I don't want to see him getting hurt. What if the kids there treat him badly like those villagers a little over a month ago? -like they did to me when I first joined-... Shoot, I _**do **_sound like a mother" I admitted as I pushed Minato aside with my hips and cracked the eggs into the buttered pan. Minato smirked slightly at how I used my hips, but I ignored it and continued on as he sat down at the table. He put his elbow down and rested his cheek in his palm as he continued to watch me.

"He has **you **as his guardian, so I'm sure no one'd be stupid enough to get in your path" The sapphire eyed blond tried to convince me. Thank god my face was turned away as I cooked, because I was-

"Hey, are you blushing?" Minato grinned. I turned to scowl at him as my blush slightly grew.

"Of course not baka! You're eyes must be messed up!" I retorted as I spun around again to finish cooking. He chuckled, but continued on anyways.

"I think it'd be good for him to get out of the house, you know?"

I added cheese to the cooking eggs and some mushrooms as I thought for a moment.

"Actually, yeah" I grinned as I looks over at Minato "wouldn't want him turning out as a neat-freak like you now would we?"

Minato scowled with a slight blush but smiled afterwards anyways because he got his point across.

"Hey, are you planning on becoming a ninja?". That question caught me off guard, but then again, it's not as if I'd been hiding that I had chakra after all; so I'm not surprised that he knew/noticed.

"I might have, but I can't. I can't be out on missions with Deidara at home" I said with a shrug. "That doesn't mean I won't show off my awesome jutsu though"

"Where are you from anyways?"

Crap. I knew this would come eventually.

"The hidden grass village"

"I know that _why _you're here is classified information so I won't ask about that." He assured which made me happier. I took the eggs out of the pan and scooped them into the three plates resting on the table.

"Deidara, breakfast" Minato called as he got up and paced out the silverwear.

"Un!" Deidara yelled back. I heard the sound pitter-pattering feet on te floorboards and soon enough Deidara came into view with a _**huge **_smile on his face. We sat down and began to eat.

"What has _you _so happy?" I asked him.

"Because when we all eat together like this un, it feels like we're all one big family" he exclaimed. I beamed at him and we both did a childish high five causing the 2nd blonde to roll his eyes, but still smile.

"Ne, why _are _you here this morning anyways Minato?" I asked him. He blushed deeply and somehow Deidara caught on too as we both did an identical grin.

"Come on Mina~" I nicknamed.

"Spit it out, why _are _you here today un?"

"Yeah Hm?" We both grinned like Cheshire cats.

"Oh shut up" Minato grumbled as his face deepened red.

* * *

We had all decided to go shopping that day, but it was chilly so we were also all wearing jackets.

Deidara was in the middle. I was to his left holding his left hand and Minato was to his right holding his right hand.

"Did we buy all of the stuff we needed?" I groaned. God I **HATED **shopping. For once I was grateful for Minato's daily visits of food.

"For now" He said with a smirk from my annoyance.

I almost tripped abruptly though, and when I looked down at what I hit with my foot, it was a tiny orange haired boy with pale skin and chameleon purple eyes.

It was Pein. He still had his ears pierced and his tongue and his ears, but his nose was normal and his body seemed to be empty too -not that I could really tell considering he was wearing clothes-...

Clothes...

His clothes were so thin. He was shaking and shivering and his eyes looked pink and watery from crying. Like Deidara was that day...

_'Crap, I'm gonna get another one'_ I thought as I bent down to be eye level with him. His eyes widened on fear as I stared right back at him... Then I smiled. A warm welcoming smile.

"Hi buddy" I called as I brushed a strand of hair from his face. His body unconsciously craved for the nurturing touch and warmth.

Deidara walked over too and mimicked my smile perfectly.

"Can we keep him Naruto?" He asked innocently. I ruffled his hair as he stuck out his tongue at me.

"It _is _awfully cold out here. What do you say, you wanna have dinner with us?" I offered. He looked torn, as if he wanted to go with all of his heart, but had somewhere else to be.

_'Oh right, the Akatsuki...'_

"If you have any friends they can come too" I added and immediately saw his face brighten up.

"Naruto, when you act like that, you look like some freakish old woman who wants to abduct the poor child" Minato just _**had **_to point out.

"You're just jealous because I'm sexier than you" I mocked as he just smirked.

"Sorry b-but..." Pein stuttered in the cold. "I c-c-can't" He informed me. I smiled warmly at him.

"That's okay, maybe next time okay?" I said as I removed my jacked and wrapped the extra warmth around the practically dozen blue child. When had it started snowing? Wasn't it like freaking October?!

The wind blew and I immediately began to shoved without my jacked. The orangette tried to return it, but I simply spun around and punched Minato in the arm. Or course it was a small hit.

"Let me share your jacket" I demanded "This kid needed mine more than I did, but now I need yours" I deadpanned making him mentally face palm.

"Fine" He muttered as he let me slip in his jacket with him.

"Ooh, you're surprisingly toasty" I admitted without thinking. Minato grinned as I blushed and punched him in the arm. Great, now I was getting violent like Sakura. "Well come on Deidara, let's get home ASAP" I instructed, but I smiled once more at the astonished/grateful/adorable/cold/happy Pein.

* * *

**Author's note: **Yay! Pein comes in this chappy! Hopefully in the next one the rest of the group will follow!

If you have any questions/ideas/requests/or just plain randomness, feel free to review and I'll try and answer/respond/use and simply thank you for what you've said. As for my editing, please forgive me. I need a beta so if you're interested feel free to pm me, but you know lazy me, so I try, but if I misspell things again; Please have mercy. I'd like to keep the death threats and flames to a minimum thank you very much.

**Info: **I now understand that apparently the sound village didn't exist or something back then, but when Naruto went back in time he somehow changed up the dates and ages and such, so please forgive me.


	4. Chapter 4: mostly Minato's pov

**Author's note: **Sorry for the long wait! I know that I've been doing misspells and I'm messing up some things, but please don't be mad. I know that Nagato's name was Nagato and I know that he was probably older than Kushina anyways. I also know that he might of not been a part of the Uzumaki clan in the first place -I just read it somewhere-, but still. In the Jutsu Naruto junked up the times etc, so please just let it slip okay? Electronic cookies 4 u all!

* * *

"Naruto, you really have to stop just going and picking kids up off the street" Minato muttered as he sipped his coffee and lied back in his chair.

"Why are you even still here?" I muttered in annoyance. He was coming over every freaking day now!

"Don't try and avoid the subject" he scolded.

'_Screw you'_ I thought in my head.

'_**Oh we all know **_**you**_** really want to screw him though kit'**_

'_SHUT UP PERVERT!'_ I scolded back as a blush crept on my face.

"You okay?" Minato asked as he leaned in close and put the back of his palm to my forehead. I shook him off with a half hearted glare, and then I cleared my throat to continue.

"Well, how can I just let abused kids wander around like that?"

"Abused? You don't even know the child Naruto"

"Yes I do! His name is Nagato!" -A.K.A. Pein, I'm just so used to calling him that instead of his real name-.

"Okay, so then how do you know that this 'Nagato' kid is abused" The second -taller- blonde tested. He had a curious glint to his eye so I should've known that he wasn't actually _trying_ to be rude, he seriously **was** just curious. Sadly though, I wasn't paying attention to his beautiful eyes so I just missed that... Did I just call his eyes beautiful? We have the same eyes anyways!

"Well, did you see his hair? It's supposed to be red, so there must have been hair dye in it considering it was carrot orange. Now tell me, how many children do you know that are 12 and are still old enough to get their hair dyed? And his piercings, **no one** is allowed at that age. So he either put them in himself, which is highly unlikely, by a friend, which I doubt that he'd let them, or they were forced on him. I'm going with the later because some of them were sloppy and some of them were just plain _off_ as his he was fighting off whoever was 'hurting' him"

"That's allot of guesses Naruto"

"No! I'm stating an inference! A guess is based off of bull crap-" I made sure not to curse considering there was a child in the house "-, while an inference is an assumption based off of facts and observations!" I reminded him. The blonde rolled his eyes, but nodded anyways.

"Fine. I'll go ask the Hokage about it later, okay? Will that make you feel better?" He cooed in a 'master-talking-to-their-doggy' tone making me punch him playfully.

"No! Now! Go now! What is Nagato's getting hurt at this very moment!" I exaggerated as I began to push the future-fourth-Hokage out the door. "Heroism cannot wait! Now commence!" I cheered like one of those racecar reporters as I finally got him out the door.

"Fine, Fine. Jeesh!" Minato groaned as he began walking away. I grinned in victory as I shut the door behind me.

"Where's Minato going un?" An innocent and small voice asked. I peered down at Deidara peeking his head over the corner of the hallway wall as he wandered over to my feet. He was kind of short.

"To make an audience with the Hokage" I told him truthfully. I darted over and scooped him up into a hug before walking us over into the kitchen.

"Dinner time?" The mini blond assumed. I nodded at him.

"You wanna help me make me make it?"

"Un!"

"Okay, so today you're Naru's little cook huh"

"Yeah!" Dei cheered as I chuckled and we began.

* * *

I sprinted up the Hokage's stairs and knocked on his door.

"Come in" He grumbled as I entered."Oh, if it isn't Minato. How may I help you today?" The old man's face brightened up.

"It's Naruto... Again" I began. Sarutobi's face became serious when I mentioned the smaller blonde's name. Somehow Naruto made his way into the Third's heart, and in such a short time too. Some would think it was meant to be destined.

"Continue"

"Exactly 2 hours, 27 minutes, and 48 seconds and counting ago, we were out shopping and ran into an orphan. The child's name was Nagato-"

"Oh, the orphan who's believed to come from the Uzumaki clan..."

" Kushina's clan?"

"Yes. He was found with the other ten or so children in Orochimaru's hideout a couple months back. We've had him placed with a retired ninja by the name of Saruko for now, but in a few months or so he will be placed in an orphanage like the rest of them"

"The rest of them? You mean the other children found in the sound? Well what about Deidara, when he found him he was already in the orphanage, so why hasn't Pein been sent there yet?"

"Pein's been suicidal..."

I was frozen in shock. That adorable little abused-looking boy that we found sitting in the cold frozen street was... suicidal?

"What is it you wanted to know about him?" Sarutobi continued on knowing that I had forgotten.

"Oh, right. Well, when we found him Naruto had, of course like with Deidara, become 'attached' to the child. Naruto though, has reason to believe that he's being abused at home."

The Third Hokage let out a sigh and began to massage his temples.

"Minato... What am I supposed to do about him? As you know -more than anyone else- I have a soft spot for children, but even _I_ can't do anything. No one else will adopt him because he's somehow been labeled as a freak, if we put him in the orphanage he'll go back to attempting to commit suicide, and all of the other Uzumaki's are gone. Dead. Extinct."

"What about-"

"Kushina is out on a mission, and recently I've been told that somehow her Kyuubi just vanished. Is missing. Gone. Poof"

"Just... gone? The nine tailed Kitsune just went... poof?"

"And with her in her frazzled and delicate state, she is in no shape whatsoever to raise a child Plus she's just come back -yesterday- from a month long mission, so she's dead out of chakra considering it was S ranked."

"What about if he stayed with Naruto?"

"Well, I believe that Naruto _**would**_ accept, but still; you're in on position do declare such an important thing. Besides, the child himself would have to agree, and we haven't been able to make contact with his father for a couple days now"

"What about ANBU?"

"Yes the family -of two- had been spotted alive and well, the guardian simply won't answer calls and letter about the child's well being."

"Then isn't that a reason enough to assume child abuse or that this 'Saruko' guy isn't fit enough to raise Nagato?"

"Again Minato, there is nowhere else for this child to go"

It took all my strength then and there not to lash out and verbally rip of the Thirds' head, but as they say, don't kill the messenger, but the receiver. Not that I'm going to murder anyways...

"Fine! I'll get Naruto in here right now!" I declared as I stormed out of the office.

..~*~..

After Minato stormed out of the Office the third Hokage let out a great sigh followed by a smirk.

"Oh my Minato" he began grumbling to himself. "You haven't noticed it yet have you? Why do you think that you're always thinking of Naruto? Why you're always falling back to him for support? You'll find out soon enough though..." He continued grumbling. "Besides, Kushina's in town. You should be able to decide soon who you love more..."

..~*~..

"Naruto!" I screeched as I barged through the door without knocking and swung it shut behind me.

"Yeah?" Came his melodic voice followed by a tiny 'Minato-un's back!' from Dei.

"I've got deep news!" I informed him as I walked into the living room where they were laying on the carpet playing the board game snakes-and-ladders.

"About Nagato?" The smaller framed blonde asked.

His star-drenched silky hair was lying perfectly, while framing his stunning face and plump cheeks. The whiskers that lined his cheeks gave him an almost majestic look along with his dazzling azure eyes as they came up to view mine.

His slightly muscled arms had tiny scars and burns from deep battle, from some I couldn't help but notice seemed to be from much before he even reached the age of 7. Naruto's long sun-kissed legs were clearly visible with his short black pants that reached a bit above his knees.

He was shoeless and at this moment moving his toes around as he waited for my answer. God it was hard not to drool. Why did I notice all of this anyways? Why did I find Naruto... compelling? Irresistible? Addicting.

Even I noticed by now that I was always thinking about his and Deidara's well being. I was always found in Naruto's apartment, and whenever I even went out shopping it was usually for them. I had only known this young man for about 2 months and I was already... intrigued.

"Yeah. It's about what the Hokage said about Nagato..." I lamely answered practically rephrasing what he just said. My mind wouldn't function enough for me to actually think of anything 'new' to say.

* * *

"That's the reason that poor Nagato's in that abusive home!? Only because all the jackassed idiots in this goddamned village won't take him in!?" I screeched as Minato immediately shushed me.

"Naruto-un?" I heard Deidara call as he pulled at my shorts. I looked down at him with a sheepish grin. "What's a 'jackass'?"

"Uhm... A very bad person"

"Don't use that word either Deidara" Minato added in. Deidara beamed at us then scurried off to his room to probably play with the clay we bought him. Soon he'd be blowing it up too.

'_*Sigh*, they grow up so fast... SHIT! I sound like one of those old fart parents already!'_

'_**You are kind of his parents now'**_

'_I hope he doesn't feel that way though. It'll break his poor, innocent, fragile, angelic-'_

'_**We get it!'**_

'_-pure heart once he figures out that Minato and I aren't even... you Know, 'together''_

'_**Yet...'**_

'_Wha-?'_

'_**Nothing!'**_

"So do you understand now? He can't leave even if he wanted to... that is unless a heroic blond with whiskered cheeks gets up the courage to claim him~" Minato insinuated. I glared at him half heartedly, but pulled on some thick sweat pants and a jacket anyways as I sprinted out the door.

"Predictable" I heard him mumble as I shut the door behind me and made a run for it.

* * *

**Author's note (Again): **Yays! In the next chappie we'll most likely get to meet and/or adopt the rest of the Akatsuki! Yay! We'll get to move on with the rest of the story!

BTW: The Uchiha clan still exists in this time so Itachi is still pure/alive and Sasuke lives too. The Uchiha massacre hasn't happened yet and one of the main missions of the story is to stop it anyways. 

Okay, so now do you all forgive me?

**Gaara: **No

**Me:** What are you even doing here?

**Gaara: **I'm the second announcer, duh

**Me:** Then where have you been these past few chapters!

**Gaara:** *silence*

**Me:** Oh, are you shy? Sorr-

**Gaara: **No, I was stealing your entire cookie jar dumbass. How have you not noticed?

**Me: **!?

**Gaara: ***Grins and walks away from microphone*

**Me:** Curse the smexy little redheaded bastard.

**Minato:** What about Naruto and I? WTF does Gaara have to do with this!? What I'm wondering is who's gonna be top and who's gonna be bottom *winks* *fangirls all die from sexiness*

**Naruto:** Top? Bottom?

**Me: ***blushes from naru's idiocy* Uhm... Uke and seme Naruto...

**Naruto: **WHAT!?

**Minato:** Oh come on Naruto, you _knew_ this was coming. It's what you signed up for when you figured out this was _rated M_ and it even said 'yaoi' in the summary.

**Naruto: **Now you're becoming a prick like Sasuke-

**Sasuke: ***Sneezes in another room practicing him lines for future chapters*

**Re; Naruto:** -, Besides, _I'll_ totally be seme. I mean- you're such a blushing-baby in this one.

**Minato:** Only in some scenes. Didn't you notice? In one scene I'm totally blushing like a chick, then in the next I'm acting so smug at _your_ girliness. Who really is seme and/or uke?

**Me:** I don't know! I stink at planning out this crap! I need you reviewers to_** tell me! **_By the way, thanks to all you 19 reviewers and 36 followers. I love you all and I'm so glad that you're -hopefully- enjoying my suckish writing, especially with all my mess ups.

**Gaara:** Yeah, you really need a beta

**Me: **I thought you left! And give me back my cookies!

**Gaara:** shoves a bunch in his mouth and walks away.

**All: ***silence*

**Sasori:** Did anyone else think that he looked like a panda with his cheeks all pudgy and puffy like that?

**Me:** I got a picture of it *grins*. $875,000,000 each!

**Fangirls:** *squeals and starts bidding their lives away*


	5. Chapter 5: School and Blunette's

"Wake up! Wake up!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Wake up un!" Another voice called as four feet began to furiously jump on my stomach.

"Five more minutes… no make that days" I grumbled as I turned on my back so they fell off.

"You have to wake up Naruto!"

"Yeah! We have school today un!"

I pried open my eyes to see my two angels scolding me.

"Hayaku" Nagato insisted.

"Hayaku un!" Deidara copied. Lately they had been acting like older and younger brother- not that it was a bad thing, it was just kind of cute to see that they both accepted each other.

Around 2 weeks ago I had gotten the 'okay' from the old man –Hokage- so I got to take Nagato, if he wanted to that was. It took him a few hours to get his little mind wrapped around it all and for him to actually accept that someone else wanted him, but once he did, -being the S class mastermind he was- he accepted kindly. As I said before, that was like 2 weeks ago, so by now he was reasonably used to things and he –and Minato plus little Dei- eventually got me to let them go to ninja academy.

"School starts _today_?" I whined. "But I want to stay home!" I fake cried into my pillow. I could practically feel Nagato roll his eyes with a childish smile.

"Not you un! Me! I really want to go yeah!" Deidara complained back. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my groggy eyes.

"Oh right. This is your first time going to school isn't it Dei" I beamed at him and he did the same back. "Then you'd better get ready. Go brush your teeth and get changed. I'll do the same and make breakfast while you pack your school bags okay?"

"Hai Naruto" the small redhead smiled shyly then left the room to do as I said.

"Un!" Deidara exclaimed as he used his 12-year-old limbs to dart out of the room too.

'_Now that I think about it, why are they so… you know, childish? They kind of act like 7-year-olds…_'

'**Maybe they get it from you'**

'_Shut it and tell me the __**real**__ reason Kyuu!'_

'**That's not humanly possible to shut my mouth **_**and**_** tell you at the same time…'**

'_Well you aren't a human now are you?'_

'**Touché'**

'_Are you going to tell me what you know then?'_

'**How do you know I know anything?'**

'_Because you're the all-great nine tailed kitsune yokai, are you not?'_

'**Fine! All I can figure is that they've had a hard life up until now, so they've never really had the chance to be childish. Plus considering you yourself are kind of silly, they just naturally become chibi-affied and more **immature**… like you'**

'_Am I supposed to be flattered or insulted at what you just said?'_

'**Well, it was an insult, so what do you think kit?'**

'_Jackass'_

'**Shoosh yeah I am'**

I got changed and brushed my teeth as usual. Then I went into the kitchen and decided to make us all pancakes and bacon. I was seriously tired of cereal, so this was a treat. I also liked my bacon kind of squishy, but Nagato liked his _really_ crispy, so in the end I always had to make them crispy on the outside and squiggly in the middle… Okay that last comment sounded kind of… wrong…

Soon the pitter-patter of feet made its way to my ears and as if on cue, I had just finished making our fluffy warm breakfast.

"This is really good Naruto-un, thank you yeah" The second blue-eyed-blond thanked me sincerely.

"Thank you" was all Nagato said as he continued to eat. He was clearly not too pleased with the slightly flabby bacon, so I just rolled my eyes slightly.

"So, do you have your bag packed with all of your kunai, shuriken, first aid stuff -medical pills-, food pills just in case, chakra control scrolls- oh no, at your age they wouldn't need that…" I began to mumble to myself. "Maybe a sealing scroll in case they find anything? Nah, I doubt on the first day… What happened on my first day? God I can't even remember… and in this time frame the school's got to be different…"

"You're a ninja?" Nagato finally interrupted me with a flabbergasted expression making me want to giggle.

"Yup"

"Really? Cool un! The why were you so resistant on me becoming one un?!"

"Because I didn't want you getting hurt. There are some things that innocent kids your age just don't need to see…" I began to say, but then I remembered how my two little children were technically going to become criminals in the future.

"I'm okay yeah, I've seen a lot of stuff that children my age supposedly aren't supposed to see" Deidara boasted, though I'm not quite sure that he knew what he was really telling us. "Like when two people have se-"

Hell yeah I knew what he was going to say, but heck no was I going to let him taint Nagato too. Yup, Nagato was still 'pure' when it came to the-

"Synchronized dance!" I blurted out.

"The who the what now?" Deidara replied.

"Use that name instead of the 's' word okay dear? Some people aren't comfortable with that sort of thing, so use this name as a codeword instead all right? Never tell anyone that you've seen two adults do 'The synchronized dance', okay?" I stressed hurriedly. Nagato raised an elegant red eyebrow at my worried glances at him, Curse him for actually being smart.

"What's the 'synchronized dance'?" he finally asked when I finally got Deidara to quit asking 'why un?'.

"What's the- what?" The third blond asked as he entered the room. When had Minato even entered my house? I mustn't have heard the door open and close because I was trying to get Deidara to shut up.

"The synchronized dance" Nagato repeated as he and Deidara both walked over to give Minato his daily hug. He treated them like they were his own children, which I found odd, but I just assumed he was jealous that they hung out with me more.

"I don't know, what's that?"

"It's um…" Deidara hesitated as he cast me a glance of approval, which I denied. "Nothing of importance at this exact moment in time!" He finished bravely causing us all to sweat-drop animatedly and for me to face-palm. He sounded sort of like Lee at that moment…

'_Lee… he never got to truly confess to Sakura… Sakura… She died right by my side and still never got to truly shoe Sasuke how she had grown… Sasuke… he was my first best friend… wait a second!'_

'_If Itachi was 12, and Sasuke was 5 years younger than Itachi, then that meant that Sasuke was still alive and 7 years old! So all of my friends were alive… wait, so why isn't there a mini me? Oh right, because like with the Kyuubi I must have gotten sucked up by myself, but no one had any memory of me unlike with Kushina and the nine-tails.'_

'_Wait, so if all of that happened, then when I sucked up my child self… That must have been when Kushina and Minato were placed in this timeline… alive… and non-married… Wait, but all of them being alive and at these ages can't be possible! You know what? Instead of going back in time... I think grandma Tsunade created a whole new dimension!'_

'_**God**_** kit you're making my head hurt'**

'_Yeah, this_ is_ making me kind of dizzy'_

"You okay Naru?" Minato asked me.

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking" I replied sheepishly. "Anyways, you two have to go!" I declared. They had already put their dishes away and were just re-checking their bags.

"Un!"

"Hai"

"To school I'm guessing?" _Mina-chan~_ asked raising a blond brow.

"Yeah, but it took like a week for Naruto to finally get over his 'parent jitters'" Nagato rolled his eyes, but I could tell underneath he was glad I cared.

"Oh leave me alone! It's not my fault you're all so dang cute!" I grumbled causing Deidara to giggle.

""You all" you say? So you're including me? Why Naruto, I find myself more smexy than cute" Minato joked to me.

"Yeah, Minato's kind of handsome un" Deidara decided.

"Agreed" came Nagato's snipped reply.

"Shoot! I'm not a favorite anymore!" I fake wailed. Minato grinned as Deidara began assuring that I was _his_ favorite so I shouldn't worry.

"Anyways, school right?" I stood up from the kitchen table as I grabbed an orange sweatshirt and pulled it over my head.

"Un!"

* * *

The children were at school and Minato was off on a promised date with Kushina. She was complaining on how they hadn't hung out in a while or something, so she made him promise to go. I don't understand why he would be over my house again anyways considering the children weren't there, so why should I care what he does in his private life? Why would he even be over again? Maybe it would simply be to hang out with me?... Nah, why would he hang out with me? I mean, yeah we've been like best friends for like 3 months now, but still...

'_Damn. If I just keep sitting around at home all day, I'll just end up thinking about the other dimension again. I better go for a walk or something...'_

'**Yeah. You haven't had much physical exercise in a while. You can't really train either considering you're no longer a ninja and/or Hokage'**

'_What do you mean __**"No physical exercise"**__!? Deidara is a handful already when it comes to me forcing him in the bathtub, and Nagato's a pain in the ass when it comes to him actually doing work! He's smart and strong and is always the best at what he does, but he's so dang lazy! No wonder he barely went on any missions in the Akatsuki... Maybe he's secretly related to Shikamaru? Nah, I doubt it... Then he'd have a pineapple ponytail and lazy eyes too... I miss Shikamaru to watch the clouds with... And Kiba to spice up my day... And Choji who loved ramen just as much as me...'_

'**You're mourning again~'**

'_Yep- I definitely need a walk then' _I told myself as I pulled on the same orange sweatshirt and headed out of the house.

It was a chilly afternoon in the middle of autumn. All the trees seemed to be glazed with pumpkin and crimson while the very tips of the leaves were slightly yellow and green. My topaz hair whipped around in the wind while my cerulean eyes scanned my surroundings thoroughly before proceeding.

"Take one more step and so help me I'll-" I heard a female voice threaten. When I turned a corner around a wooden fence, I saw three girls. Two of them were brunettes while the last one that was being threatened had indigo locks and a slight curl at the tips of her short hair. On top of her blue hair was a small bun and an origami flower. Guess who.

"Stay away from us you freak!" The Brunette that was guarding the second one warned. They both had reasonably long hair, but the second girl was slightly shorter and she had two red triangular tattoos on her cheeks. They were all around 12, and by the looks of it they were all coming back from the academy.

"Sensei told us to work together though! I was simply-" The blunette pleaded.

"Like we'd ever get caught dead with the freak whose parents were killed in the second Shinobi war! You're the only parentless orphan in the whole academy and all you know how to do is whine! Get a freaking life, then maybe we'll consider you a human" The first brunette spat.

"This is mean, let's just work with he-" Hana -the second brunette- began to plead.

"No!" The first one screeched.

"But she's not even parentless! Some people say that before she was found on the streets a few years back, she kept calling for some Yahiko guy to take care of her. That they were 'friends'" Hana whispered, though I knew she was simply trying to make her friend shut up and leave.

"Oh even better! She's a delusional bitch!"

"Now that's enough" I sighed as I walked into view causing them all to freeze. "You two have no right to get in this girls personal business" I scolded.

"Yeah? And who the hell are you?" The first girl snapped. GAWD I wish I knew this girl's parents so I could get all 'up-in-her-face'.

"Oh Naruto! What a pleasant surprise!" A familiar rust voice called out to me.

"Jijichan!" I yelled back as I glomped the elder Hokage. "What are you doing out today?" I started a conversation ignoring the three gaping females.

"Just taking a breather, and you?"

"Just going on a walk too" I replied still beaming. This guy was the first guy I really _knew_ here, so every time I saw him I immediately got happy. He seemed to feel this weird 'I-must-protect-this-child' pull towards me too from the other dimension, because for some reason he always checked up on me. Maybe that was why Minato was always around. Because the other-dimension-him would have...

"Well, I'd better head back" Hiruzen replied before walking away.

"Oh right, where were we? Oh yeah! 'Who am I' you ask? Oh nobody special" I said with a hint of sarcasm that I doubted anyone sensed.

"Y-y-yes sir!" The two girls popped out before sprinting away from the screen.

"Chickens" I whispered under my breath before continuing on my walk down the sidewalk. I was advancing towards Konan and she held her breath when I stopped next to her. "Konan" I began, and her eyes snapped open when I said her name.

"Don't let idiots like that get you down. You're special just the way you are. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask me. Name's Naruto Hoshikuzu by the way." I continued walking down the sidewalk.

"Naruto... Who are you?" She all but whispered back. I barely heard her, but when I did, I paused and grinned my signature foxy smile at her.

"The stardust god Dattebayo"

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, so I know that this's a day early, but I've just had so many ideas lately, and if I'm even expecting to get them written down, I have to actually start a chapter right? So here I am, writing a chappy^^  
**Gaara: **took you long enough

**Me: **Are you kidding me!? So many people have been nice enough to favorite comment and follow, so of course I'd gladly update it a day early!

**Gaara:** Congrats. You've updated less than 24 hours early. You must be _so_ proud

**Me: **Hell yeah!

**Sasuke:** When do I come in!?

**Me:** Why are you even here!?

**Sasuke: **Because I'm friggin cute as a kid and so many people have been requesting my sexiness!

**Itachi:** Ugh, I beg to differ, I believe it was _me_ they were calling for.

_**Anyways, so now I'd like to reply to some reviews:**_

Namikaze Naruto Tenma no ouji: Thanks so much for the review and I love it when people compliment me, so cookies for you my dear.

Lisa: Thanks for the review too, and yeah. I really didn't plan this out, so yeah, I changed this up a bit^^

HikaruWinter: totally dude

BlasterDark: I guess so^^

dragonwings307: looks like uke won, sorry. But if it makes you feel better, Naruto was voting for that too^^ (Naruto: Duh! How the hell am I uke!?... Oh yeah, because I somehow I'll end up with like 10 kids)

**By the way;**

I put up a poll featuring this story and which Akatsuki member should be found next, please check it out dear^^


	6. Chapter 6: shopping and snuggles

**Author's note: **sorry for the long wait mah friends _**:3**_. My mom's painting the computer room -which I'm in-, so every freaking second she's over my shoulder going "Whatcha doing? Can I read it? What's it about? Are you doing anything bad? Let me see~ *whine*"

_***o***_

Yeah, it's really annoying. I ended up having to type her -and my dad apparently- a whole other story. That's why this took so long, sorry my loyal peasants! Mwahahahaha *cough cough*, too many paint fumes _** o ~***_

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own any of this except for the plot and chibi Gaara... okay, fine, I only own the plot. **Jeesh**!

**Gaara: **Watch it, I know where you live...

**Me:** It just sounds cuter when you say it in chibi form

**Gaara:** *glare*

**Me:** *squeal*

**Gaara:** Freak...

**Me:** *walks in a corner and cries with mushrooms popping out*

**Gaara:** *walks over and hands me a cookie with a slight blush*, fine here. I wasn't gonna eat it anyways...

**Me:** *glomps chibi Gaara* (be jealous you Gaara fans- he's **chibi**!) _**X3**_

long author's note much? What can I say though, I missed you all *hugs*

And omg, 69 followers!? Thank you all so much and I'm so happy that you all like my suckish writing.

I was gonna to some hot scenes later on, but this story seems more like the cute & fluffy type. Since I didn't updated earlier, I'm gonna make this chappy longer too^^

* * *

"Please un?~" Deidara whined, making his glimmering eyes grow the size of watermelons. Crap, I looked for over 3 seconds, I was a goner.

"Fine" I gave in.

'_**wuss'**_

'_Did you see the size of those things!?'_

'_**I think he got it from you'**_

"Would you like to come with us Nagato?" I asked the redhead as he entered the room. He tilted his head to the side slightly so I was able to see his lavender eyes through his curtain of crimson hair.

"Where?" He asked in a small voice.

"We're going shopping today" I sighed.

"Oh really? I think I'll-"

"NO you're not coming! You take way too long shopping" I snapped at Minato. He pouted, but shrugged anyways. Doesn't he have a mission or something?

"Um, okay" Nagato shrugged.

"Then go get changed, we'll head out in an hour"

..~*~..

"Can we go in there!?" Deidara squealed. He asked to go in every freaking store that we passed!

I looked to where the mini blond was pointing only to see a pet store.

"fine, but you can't buy anything" I warned. Our house was getting cramped.

"Yay! Niisan, come on!" Deidara commanded as he yanked the redhead to the store with him. I just rolled my eyes with a smile. Kids these days.

'_**You're just like them~'**_

'_Shut up asshole!'_

'_**Deny it all you want kit, but the truth will still stand'**_

I looked around the village and scanned the store titles. I looked and soon saw a weapon shop. With a shrug I walked in. Might as well check out the weaponry from this world.

"You're too young to buy this type of weapon!" The shop clerk screeched at a boy around 12. He looked so familiar... he had silver hair that was combed back in a plain hairstyle with lavender eyes... Nah, I must've just been imagining it. I'd never seen that guy before... right?

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked forward. God I was being nosy lately.

"This kid's too young to buy this weapon, but he claims that he needs it" the woman easily began to blab on. I looked at the weapon and it was a scythe... Okay, this felt like déjà vu... Why did I get the feeling that the scythe was supposed to have 3 blades?

"I'm not too young! You're just too old grandma!" The silverette scowled at her. I had to fight back the urge to laugh.

"I'll get it then" I shrugged. Gosh the thing was expensive too! Oh well, it was Minato's wallet not mine.

'_**You're so evil'**_

'_What? he said he wanted to go shopping, so technically he is'_

I walked out the shop afterwards with the silverette trailing behind me. I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want this?"

"Duh"

"What's your name anyways?"

"Hidan! Now hand it ove-"

I stopped abruptly causing him to bump into me and go tumbling backwards.

"Hi...dan?" I repeated. OH! _That's _why he looked so familiar!

'_**You are **_**so**_** smart, I never would have guessed'**_

"Naruto!" I heard another voice call out to me. I looked to my left to see Konan smiling brightly. Yeah, we met at the park a few times and gradually became friends. Of course at first she thought I was a stalker, but who cares about that when the person looks as good as me?

'_***snort***_

'_*glare*'_

"Oh, hey Konan. What are you doing here today?" I smiled at her. She blushed a bit and paused.

"Ha! I knew you were following them you stalker!" Konan exclaimed as she pointed to the random area behind her. After all the people stared at her then continued, she turned back to me with a proud smile. "Just protecting you" She decided.

"_Sure_" Hidan snorted. She just glared at him.

"Who are _you_ anyways?" She hissed.

"Hidan duh, and who are _you_ sea-shine?"

"Konan! Naruto's best friend" She smiled triumphantly as she walked over and latched onto my arm. "Beat that _shortie~_"

I could clearly see the vein popping out of Hidan's forehead.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm his apprentice! One of his most trusted!" Hidan boasted as he latched onto my arm too.

"Hey Naruto un!" Deidara beamed as he skipped over with Nagato walking behind him.

"More rivals!" Hidan gasped.

"Look at what I bought!" He said proudly as he held up a bag with a very familiar looking blue goldfish. Weren't goldfish supposed to be golden colored?

"I tried to stop him" Nagato grumbled, then they both paused as they looked at the scene before them.

"Naruto's mine un!" Deidara defended as he somehow climbed on my back.

"No! He respects me more!" Hidan exclaimed as he climbed over Deidara and latched onto my neck.

"Naruto~" Konan whined.

"Nagato! Help me!" I commanded him. He blushed a bit -shy much?- before skillfully prying off Deidara. Deidara latched onto Konan so he wouldn't be pulled off, but that just caused her to be pulled off me too. I let out a sigh as I somehow pried off Hidan. Goodness! Luckily I didn't have to bring in a crowbar like when it was Deidara v.s. Nagato because Nagato wanted Deidara to share his clay.

By now the fish was forgotten and my back was aching. I was too young for this!

"Who're you anyways?" Deidara glared daggers at the silverette.

"Hidan, and you blondie?" he glared back.

"I'm Deidara, Naruto's son! And Nagato's my Niisan!"

"Stop arguing" I sighed.

"Can I come over for dinner today again?" Konan asked politely. At Least _she_ wasn't jealous.. Oh wait, she was... I could tell by the way she grinned at Hidan.

"It's only polite to invite me too then!" Hidan said matter-of-a-factly.

"Sure! You both can un!" Deidara decided for me. Luckily they were all orphans so they didn't necessarily have to ask anyone... right? This wasn't kidnapping... Was it?

* * *

"Woah! You've got mad cooking skills!" Hidan exclaimed while he raised his fork high in the air.

"I know right!" Konan exclaimed too, twirling her spaghetti with her fork.

"Un!" Deidara agreed slurping up a noodle. Nagato just smiled fondly as he sprinkled some cheese on his pasta.

"Hey, what do we feed the fish anyways?" I asked. Luckily Deidara and Nagato had enough common sense to buy a bowl, but sadly, not enough to buy fish food.

"I don't know, we'll just have to give him a meatball. Everyone likes those un" Deidara decided as he walked over to the bowl with the ball of meat on his fork.

"No Deidara, fish don't eat-"

"Un?" Deidara said as he plopped it in anyways. I let out an annoyed sigh, but when I walked over to take it out, it was gone.

"What the..." I mumbled as I looked around the bowl. The blue fish for some reason now resembled a mini shark even though it was the size of a goldfish. The fish turned and stared at me, then it grinned... It had teeth...

"Shoot..."

"What is it?" Konan asked as all the nosey kids plopped out of their seats and walked over to the bowl.

"Ki...sa...me?" I asked slowly. The fish just stared back for a bit, then he -if it was possible- grinned again, but wider.

"Do all goldfish have teeth like that?" Deidara asked innocently.

"That fish is _blue_" Hidan reminded the mini blond.

"Normal goldfish don't have teeth at all" Konan informed us.

"How do you know its name?" Nagato asked.

"Kisame. Out. NOW." I growled. the fish pouted -what the heck?-, but plopped out of the bowl nonetheless. Soon a puff of smoke arrived and a 12-year-old blue kid was standing there... in the_ nude_.

Konan spun around with a blush while Nagato just fainted all together. Deidara just stared at the used-to-be-fish (not noticing it was naked) and Hidan just blinked. I don't think he minded the naked-ness.

"How did you know my name?" Kisame tilted his head. His deep sea blue hair had droplets of water on it reflecting off the light causing him to practically glow. Again, what the heck?

"I'm a god, that's why" I answered casually. Kisame just shrugged too.

"Towel. Now"

Kisame growled at me commanding him, but complied anyways. When he left the room, we were all quiet.

"Naruto un" Deidara yanked on my pant leg. I looked down at him while he pointed to the dead-looking redhead. "Why does Niisan have blood flowing out of his nose?"

It was true. Underneath Nagato was a growing pool of blood.

"Is it safe to be losing that much un?"

'_**I think Nagato's gay...'**_

'_Oh... I'm not giving him "the talk"'_

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to stay over and nurse him to health!" Konan declared. Since when was she a healing ninja?

"What? You're letting indigo chick stay over? Then it's only polite to ask me too!" Hidan yelled. I could see the sparks flying between their harsh gazes. Why did they all want to stay anyways? Oh yeah, because they were all family-less... How did Kisame get in a pet shop anyways!? I'd have to ask him about that later...

"Fine, I'll go get the beds set up" I grumbled.

..~*~..

I woke up the next morning to find myself extremely comfortable. What the…? When did my bed get so warm...

I looked below me to find all of the children.

"What are you all doing?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I un, had a bad dream so..." Deidara trailed off as he snuggled closer into my chest.

"I tried to stop him from waking you up, but then I got _so_ tired from all the blood loss earlier, so I just fell asleep here..." Nagato mumbled as he snuggled closer into my back.

"I knew that it wasn't safe for Nagato to be so far away from me when he was in my health care -like 1 meter-, so I had to stay here... for him you know..." She grumbled as she laid her head back on my stomach.

"I knew it wasn't fair to be left all alone in the other room, that's all" Hidan declared as he laid his head back down on the pillow next to me.

"Sharks are cold blooded, so some extra warmth never hurts" Kisame shrugged as he curled back up near my hip.

"Whatever" I mumbled groggily as I just snuggled up to them all and fell back asleep. What else _could_ I do? They were all so dang **cute** as kids!

"Naruto?" I heard Minato ask from the doorway. None of us even looked up because we were all so tired. I could just _hear_ the smirk in his voice. "I see you've found some more" He added.

"Shut up. Tell _**anyone**_ about this and you're dead" I groaned, but then just fell back asleep.

'_Why are kids so cuddly!?'_

* * *

**Author's note: **Yay! 5 down, 5 to go! Plus Gaara... and Sasuke... and Yahiko... And meet Kakashi... and meet Obito... and meet Kiba... and meet- Okay! Whatever! I have a long way to go is the point *sighs*

**Gaara: **How will you find me anyways?

**Me:** potato sack *hint hint*

**Sasori: **I'm guessing that I'll be found soon too?

**Itachi:**Hurry up and meet me already!

**Sasuke:** NO way! I'm better, me first!

**Yahiko:** Why the hell am I even in this story!?

**Me: **Shut up and go practice you lines or something!

**Gaara:** Does that mean I'll be coming in in the next chapter?

**Me:** I dunno, let the reviewers decide. Who doesn't like 5-year-old Gaara? 


	7. Chapter 7: pancake mix

**Author's note: **Okay, so I know I just updated recently, but I promised to make the last chapter longer -and I didn't- so my editor is _literally_ chewing off my head. So here's another chappy. _**:3**_

**Graffiti-Kami (My editor): **Hey peeps! I know that Gaara is supposed to be the second person to speak here, but I kind of asked *cough-bribed-cough* him to let me take over for now... (**Hint:** Cookies)

**Me: **Gaara_**!?**_ I'll save you buddy!

**Gaara:** *rolls eyes mentally*

**Graffiti-Kami:** +Oh yeah, here's a secret: She's only updating so soon because she was so touched by all of these sweet reviews. She kept gushing to me about how she "_luv luv_"-ed you all for it._** ;p**_

**Me:** *blush* I did not! _**x**_

**Gaara:** Oh, are we starting? I'll get ready *hops in potato sack*

**P.S.** That was a hint (nudge nudge)

* * *

_BOOM! (or was it "PHOOM"?)_

Shoot... I knew that sound from anywhere... An explosion...

I groggily got out of bed and walked over to the kitchen.

IT LOOKED LIKE A WAR HAD GONE OFF IN THERE!

"What's going on in here!?" I screeched. Pancake batter, buttermilk, eggs, and some other (unidentifiable) things lined the walls while the children themselves were covered too.

"I was hungry so I tried to make breakfast un, I'm sorry!" Deidara confessed with pleading eyes. "When I tried to heat up the pancakes -in the microwave?- they exploded! It was actually kind of cool un!" (he loves the art of explosion)

"I tried to help him, but he threatened that if I did; he'd use fish" Kisame shrugged.

"I'm sorry" Konan just apologised all together.

"Okay, fine... Let's just go get this all cleaned up... Wait, the microwave only would have exploded if you put metal in it... Ne, where's Nagato?"

All of the children froze and turned their heads to avoid eye contact.

"Konan?" I asked knowing that she wouldn't lie. Her orange eyes looked at me guiltily.

"Sorry, I know I was supposed to be watching him as his healer and all but..."

"I mistook him for a tomato un!" Deidara began to wail.

"How the hell can you put a full sized kid in pancake mix!? And _who puts tomatoes in pancakes!?_"

"Never stopped me before" Hidan mumbled.

"We better go buy some cleaning supplies though, because seriously... that aint comin' off" Kisame sighed as he pointed to a huge sticky glob of... "stuff" on the wall behind him.

"Nagato! I'll save you as soon as we come back, okay!?" I yelled to him as I grabbed my keys and a jacket. The kids began to dress too as we got a mumble in return by the held captive redhead.

..~*~..

"That's it, as soon as the weekend comes -you're obviously skipping school today-, I'm teaching you all to cook" I huffed as we turned the corner into a grocery store.

"Oh! Hey Kakuzu!" Hidan called from my side to a very familiar looking kid. He had slightly dark skin with christmas green eyes and a blood red sclera. His hair was black and rather long and some stitches lined his face. Kakuzu, duh, but he had a lot less now that he was younger, only a few from what seemed to be scratches.

"What are you doing anyways?" Kakuzu asked as he looked at me for a brief second.

"Oh, we're going shopping. We just did it yesterday too, gosh I _swear_ Naruto's just made of money" Hidan shrugged. Kakuzu immediately brightened up at that and held Hidan's hand as if a sign that he was 'attached'.

"Then I better tag along" He decided.

"As long as you keep track of the midgets" I requested in which he nodded. "And besides, who's fault is it that we have to buy cleaning supplies hmm?"

"Hidan, per shame! Cleaning supplies are expensive, especially when you're in the mix..." kauzu said sarcastically trying to get on the silverettes nerves (which worked rather well). Even as a kid he was a money-hog huh, but I didn't really care. I was going to have to find him anyways to complete Kyuubi's mission. I was sort of wondering how he already knew Hidan though...

..~*~..

After we went shopping, we went home and cleaned up; but by the time we got there though, Nagato had already -smartly enough- cut himself free by enhancing his hands with chakra. Why hadn't I thought of that? Anyways, after that we cleaned up the kitchen we began to unpack the food that we had also bought earlier.

"Why is this sack of potatoes so fucking heavy?!" Hidan cursed as he plopped the abnormally shaped/sized sack of vegetables.

"Hidan; Language!" I warned him.

"Japanese, how about you?" he replied smartly.

"Don't be a smartass" I warned him.

"Naruto; Language!" Hidan fake gasped with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, but walked over to open the potato sack nonetheless. When I peeked inside though, I froze.

Two redheads were sitting inside rather smugly eating all of my potatoes. **MY** potatoes.

Gaara and Sasori.

"Gaara... Sasori... _**OUT**_!" I barked. The two jumped out of the bag, off the table, and stood on the floor in a flash out of fear as their bodies slightly shook. Sand flew into the room and immediately began to swarm around the panda-eyed 5-year-old.

"How do you know my name?" Sasori asked after a few seconds, just realising I had addressed them correctly.

"I can read your minds, that's why" I lied skillfully with a sigh as I picked up the -now empty- sack of potatoes and threw it away. "Now tell me, and don't lie because I'll be able to tell, why were you two thieving me of my potatoes?" I asked intimidatingly as I slowly turned around and put on a sickly sweet smile (with an evil aura).

Gaara seemed about 40 inches tall with his fluffy rose-petal hair thin and short. His cheeks were pudgy and slightly pink as his eyes were HUGE and a majestic minty green color.

Sasori was about as tall as Deidara (slightly shorter than the rest) with his usual half lidded caramel eyes (that looked more innocent and scared) with puffy cheeks too. His messy mop of crimson locks had the just-got-outta-bed look to them and his clothes looked scruffy (as though he had just been pulled out of a bag to potatoes).

Gaara slightly stood behind Sasori -they looked like brothers, D'awww~- and Sasori stood up straight as if to look touch too.

"I'm sorry sir" Sasori just plain out apologised with a sincere bow. How many times had I been apologised to today?

"Don't call me 'sir', I'm not that old..." I pouted childishly.

"Naruto un! You have to help us clean off Nagato! The pancake mix un is too sticky!" Deidara whined as he darted into the room and began to shamelessly pelt me on the stomach with his tiny fists.

'_**Omg he's like the size of a 10-year-old, lol'**_

'_it surprisingly matches him though'_

'_**and- **_**OMFG! **_**Gaara looks like a freaking panda!**__**'**_

'_Um.. Kyuu? Fanboy much?'_

Deidara slowly turned around only to see a curious Gaara -who was sticking his head out from behind Sasori with an innocent baby-face- and a slightly ashamed/embarrassed looking Sasori -who also looked slightly amused with Deidara's tactics to get me to agree-.

"Naru, who are these un?"

"Gaara's the panda one and Sasori's the lazy-eyed one"

Somehow he knew who I was talking about, I blame it on my _amazing_ description.

"Naruto..." Deidara looked up at me with the biggest eyes ever. HE WANTED _**MORE**_ PLAYMATES!? I could see the pure determination burning in them. "I want them un" he selfishly requested.

"Deidara, they tried to steal my potatoes" I put on a fake thinking-face -while inwardly I was grinning at how easily this all was going-. "Maybe I should punish them by making them help you?" I suggested.

"Yay! I get a younger brother un!" Deidara squealed. I just rolled my eyes. Deidara spun around -almost whipping me with his golden hair- and stepped towards the two curious thieves with the Uzumaki signature foxy grin -when did he learn that?-. "You hafta help me since you're old enough un, now come" Deidara demanded easily while grabbing Sasori's hand and running off, leaving Gaara standing behind just staring after them. After a few seconds, I just sighed and began to wash the dishes. Psh, can you imagine it? Me doing a woman's work? As if...

Shit...

I _was_ doing a woman's work...

I felt a tug on my pant leg, so I looked down only to be met with the biggest EVER raccoon-panda eyes in the whole friggin world... I died on the inside... Curse those huge eyes.

In this world, Gaara probably hadn't been betrayed yet by his uncle, so he was still all innocent. Why was he in Konoha anyways? His father -the kazekage- was probably in a meeting with Jijichan so Sasori was probably babysitting him... Who knew Sasori used to know Gaara? Or maybe that was only in this world...

I was actually just sort of surprised that Gaara didn't kill me just for scaring him out of the bag. Maybe he _was_ layed back before he was betrayed and ya know, sort of went on a killing spree and all as a child...

"What is it sweetie?"

Gaara just stared at me. I was used to it by the modern-day Gaara though.

"Dandelion-head"

I just blinked.

'_Oh-_

_No-_

_He-_

_Didn't...'_

'_**Oh **__**yes **__**he **__**did**__**'**_

"Ketchup-head" I replied with a smug smirk as I continued washing the dishes. Gaara frowned, but it was adorable (kind of defeating the purpose).

"I don't like you" he replied.

"Oh, but you will soon enough"

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nope!"

"Un!"

"No I won't, liar!"

"Yes you will honey~"

"I like your eyes, they're pretty"

"I like you're too. They're really refreshing- Wait, _what_?" I was sort of shocked that he just blurted that out.

Gaara gave me a triumphant grin as I dried off my hands with a hand towel (I had finished washing the dishes).

"I win"

"You sure did squirt... Why were you in the sack of potatoes?"

"Sasori-niisan said that potato chips came from potatoes, but I said nuh-uh because potato chips taste way better and crunchier. He was being stubborn though so he forced me to try a real potato. We hopped in the bag after that and I tried one. It tastes weird so I complained that I didn't like it... but..." Gaara's Face was once again a steely mask, and I couldn't tell what he was feeling. "Niisan called me a brat and said that I was just being a pain... He said I was being a nuisance..."

Okay, I knew Gaara long enough to know that secretly he took everything seriously and couldn't take a joke for his life -like Sai-, so he probably didn't know the difference between bro-talk (meaning you bitch each other out in your own form of love) from motherly love (when you have to spell everything out for your children to understand).

Gaara definitely was upset. I was actually sort of impressed that he hadn't cryed yet like a normal 5-year-old would've.

"Gaara, Sasori was probably just tired" I assured him as I bent on my knees so we were near the same height.

"I don't need you to try and comfort me." Gaara spat rather viciously.

"But I do, now hug me or I'll cry" I lied as I pulled him into a hug. His sand began to shoot at us, but it halted a few feet away realising that Gaara liked it. I learned that a while ago too when I tickled Gaara one time when he was on break. It was so funny when his siblings came in because they were all like "omg, wtf?!"

"Are you okay now?" Gaara asked as he patted my head with his tiny hands. Omg, cuteness overload over here.

"I think so" I fake sniffled as I pulled away and stood up. "I'm going to go check on the others, do you want me to carry you?"

'_Please say yes~ please say yes~ please say yes~! I want to __**so**__ badly! So __**tiny**__ and chibi!'_

'_**Who's the fanboy now hypocrite?'**_

"I don't let anyone carry me" Gaara insisted as he crossed his arms over his chest as if being a tiny adult.

'_Fine, hmph! It's not like I wanted to anyways...'_

'_**Sure *sarcasm*'**_

We both walked into the bathroom only to find it with bubble-bath piled high. I literally spilled out the door as soon as we opened it.

"Shh! Or Naruto will hear us!" I heard Konan whisper with a giggle.

"This is s fun un!" Deidara whispered back.

"I don't know guys. Naruto will get angry..." Nagato whispered back harshly.

"Oh please, a little water never hurt anyone~" Kisame chuckled.

"You guys are all childish" Sasori muttered, but I could hear him splashing along anyways too. "Wait a second... Gaara? When did you get in here?"

My head snapped to my left to find Gaara missing with only blinking dotted lines in his place.

"Yay Otōto un!"

"Hey... wasn't he with Naruto?" Kakuzu pointed out...

Silence.

"Shit" Was all I heard Hidan mutter before I finally blew away the bubbles with a fan... Where did that come from?

I smiled at them sweetly.

"Have you all had fun?"

They all slowly nodded their heads. They were all fully clothed -and drenched- except poor Nagato who was luckily sitting in the tub, covering the lower half of his body.

"Good... Dinner time!"

"What's for dinner?" Gaara asked as he poofed next to me again.

**I didn't even see him move!**

"Hmm, lets see. Deidara, Kisame, Konan, Hidan, and Sasori" I declared as I held up a kitchen knife.

"OH MY FLABBING GAWD!" Konan screeched causing them all to go running from the room leaving me just standing there with the wind whipping by my head. How did kids always get so fast when they were fleeing?

Gaara just stood there -the only one- staring at me.

"Just kidding" I whispered to him. he smiled at me for a second, before putting back on his stoic mask.

..~*~..

"So Naruto, you've found Hidan, Konan, and Kisame?"

"Yes" I muttered as I drank from my coffee. Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu -why is he here?-, Sasori, and Gaara were over again playing with the boys in their rooms. The third Hokage had come to pay his monthly visits again.

"Looks like you'll be needing a larger house soon..."

"Yes, they're an infestation I tell you!" I slammed my fist down on the table.

"Will you be adopting them?"

"Heck no I can't handle all of them! Did you see what they can do with only pancake mix! I can't-"

Soon all the kids came dashing forwards. Kisame held a hand over my mouth while the others grabbed my arms and legs.

"Yes, he'll be taking us" Kisame nodded with a suddenly business-like aura to him. Soon I was being dragged across the kitchen to the basement.

"**N**_**OOOOOOOOO**_~!" I screamed. The door shut behind us as I was yanked into the asement for who knows what.

.

**..**

...

**...**S**i**l**e**n**c**e**...**

...

**..**

_**.**_

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAA!~"**_

"He befriended the Kazekage's son too?... The poor boy. He was so young too... I better go call the funeral service in advance. I have a feeling I'll be seeing him often enough in the hospital..." The third muttered as he left a note about buying me a new house and how the adoption would most-likely be successful. "Naruto... What an interesting boy to have gotten all of them minus 2 so far..." He smirked before leaving me behind. The old man...

* * *

**Author's note: **Yay! Halloween in the next chappy! Give meh ideas for costumes! Itachi, Zetsu, Sasuke, and more later on my sweeties! I love reviews btw (wink wink, nudge nudge)

I know it's kind of weird how they meet Sasori and Gaara, but literally my brain died on ideas so my editor just gave me some crack idea to type as a joke, but I actually did it so joke's on her Muahahahahahaha! *cough cough*


	8. Chapter 8: Job searching (pt 1)

**Author's note:** OMG! 70+ reviews with only 7 chapters! (now 8 chapters, but still), thank you all so much. Luv ya~

**Graffiti-Kami: **Yeah, seriously guys. We really appreciate all of this and we really want to thank you so much for all the encouraging reviews.

**Me:** Who's being mushy now?

**Graffiti-Kami:** Do you _want_ me to tell them about what you originally had planned for this chapter?

**Me: **…No…

**Graffiti-Kami:** Good, then be a good boy and _get to work!_

**Me: ***goes all 'Hidan style' with curses and swears*

* * *

All the children were at the academy –except for Sasori and Gaara who were back with Granny Chiho-, so I was just sitting at home sprawled on the couch.

'_It's feels so awkward without the little abominations home'_ I thought to the demon inside me.

'_**No, you just need to get off your lazy ass and get a job!'**_

'Oh yeah, it's been about 4 months since I arrived huh… the Hokage said that he'd pay for my stay here for four months… So now I'm broke… Why does that sound familiar?'

'_**Well what job can you do?'**_

'_I don't know! What am I good at?'_

'Nothing'

'_Gee, thanks'_

'**Go ask Mina, he's been a successful guy right? You may learn something if you ask him'**

'_Never! I shall never get desperate enough to ask that smug guy for help!'_

'_**Yeah well Naru, he has the **_**right**_** to be smug because he has money, a good house, a great family, etc'**_

'_What do you mean great family? He lives alone right?'_

'No, He and Kushina moved in together last week, remember he was telling you?'

'_WHAT!? No! I don't remember any of this!'_

'_**yeah, well you were too busy slurping your ramen to notice I guess'**_

'_Well it's his fault! You know I don't care about anything when I'm eating my ramen!'_

'_**Why should you care anyways?'**_The Kyuubi grinned.

I immediately blushed.

'_I don't care!'_

'_**Sure' **_He agreed sarcastically.

I huffed in annoyance while standing up.

"Fine! I will go out and find a job _without_ his help!" I declared. I walked into the hallway and pulled on a sweatshirt. It was now around spring, but it was still chilly. I grabbed my keys and shut the door behind me.

..~*~..

I stopped by a small bookstore and peeked inside. I was sparsely sprinkled with people so you could easily get around, but tall stacks of things also surrounded most of it, so if you tried to steal something probably no one would notice.

I walked in and stood behind a stack of books out of view –not on purpose of course-. I looked around the small area I was in and pulled out a random book. Why this particular book you ask? Because it was my favorite color orange, _duh_.

'Ne, this design looks kind of familiar kit'

'_yeah, it reminds me of Pervy sage's novels about his "research", but in the summary this only had men's' names. So there's no way this will be one of those'_ I shrugged as I opened the book to a random page. I didn't really bother to read the title though.

"Ah." Never had he felt his heart pound every time he heard Hinabi moan in pleasure or writhe in delight under his ministrations. He loved seeing Hinabi in such a state. He wanted to see and hear more. His kisses and teasing soon went lower, until his hands slipped under the cloth of Hinabi's tunic. He smirked when he heard Hinabi keen and mewl in delight. Part of him wanted to see just how far Hinabi would let him go, how much he was allowed to touch. He wanted to make this the best night Hinabi ever had, but at the same time he didn't want this to be a loveless experience.

They made swift work of one another's clothing, but their actions were gentle, determined to capture the essence of their love-making and not the wild, random passions of sex. Soon, only two garments separated them. He giggled at the confused look on Kashi's face. Hinabi just smiled and kissed his cheek. He laid back with half-lidded eyes, and a content, curled, leering smile. His arms limp at the sides of his head and his chest rising and falling with his latent breathing: giving Kashi complete access to his lithe body. Hinabi had long since ceased being a virgin, but the tenderness of Kashi's kisses and his talented fingers brushing his skin made him feel more loved and cared for than he ever had before. He didn't feel embarrassed when Kashi hooked his thumbs on the hems of his boxers. He shivered with excitement when Kashi's hands stroked the junction of his pelvis and shrieked with delight when he felt the cold air tease his flesh once Kashi ripped them away. He didn't feel exposed and vulnerable, instead Hinabi never felt more alive or content in his life.

Kashi's boxers soon followed, and he pulled the heavy fur blankets over their naked bodies, leaving their waists to their heads exposed. Kashi couldn't control himself anymore, not with his little one lying naked and flushed a rosy hue beneath him. He trapped Hinabi's hands over his head and twined their fingers together lovingly. The finally pressed his firm, frost white body flush against Hinabi's soft, pale, pink one.

Hinabi shrieked at the icy touch of Kashi's hard skin against his heated flesh, like thousands of sharp needles piercing his skin. Kashi's body was like ice: hard and sculpted like marble, the firm chest and muscles solid and frozen, and the frosty skin cold and rough as uneven lake ice. The combination sent a burning chill through Hinabi's body. Since childhood, the bite of the winter air against Hinabi's skin made him shiver in delight. He'd stay outside until his nose, fingers and cheeks turned blue and rolled in the snow until he was shivering to the bone. No, it was the friction burns of the cold skin against his own burning flesh that made him scream and pant. The initial string was like being burned alive and thrown into freezing water at once.

"K-Kashi…" Hinabi chocked.

"Yes?" Kashi bit back a hiss, feeling his own skin hiss like steam at the direct contact with such a burning surface.

"You're freezing" Hinabi panted, meekly.

"And you are burning up" Kashi laughed and kissed Hinabi's forehead, and rubbed their noses together. He wrapped his arms around the small of Hinabi's back and waist and held him lovingly against his chest. "Tell you what? I'll cool you down, if you warm me up, deal?" Kashi gave a playful wink and a snicker.

Hinabi chuckled and nodded. His own arms wove around Kashi's neck and shoulders and pulled him into another passionate kiss that Kashi was quick to deepen-

That was all I read before slamming the book down with a deep blush.

'_**Took you long enough to drop the book, eh Kit? Don't tell me you liked it~'**_ The Kyuubi grinned

'_What!? NO! I was just reading! Nothing's wrong with that! I found the reactions interesting that's all!'_ I tried to cover up, but the words I chose just made me sound pervy-er.

'_**relax bro, I liked the story too'**_

'_No, you're just into sex stories'_

'_**Hey, those writers get paid big bucks ya know. With one novel you can get like 2 grand!'**_

'_Psh, all that money for perverts like Pervy Sage? I've accidentally read so many of his stories that I bet you I could write a story way better than this one!'_

'_**You wanna try it?'**_

'_Heck ye- wait, what?'_

'_**You did say you wanted a job right? This might be perfect for you!'**_

'_Dude, no. I have children'_

'_**Who won't have to know about it~'**_

'_What if someone finds out?'_

'_**Use a fake name then!'**_

'_Like what!?'_

'_**FISHCAKE!"**_

'_STOP YELLING AT ME!'_

'_**I'M YELLING MENTALLY!'**_

* * *

**Author's note: **So, good enough? This was (technically) my first lemon so I hope it didn't suck^^.

I'll post part 2 of this chapter on Thursday or Friday because this is sort of left off unanswered. Reviews on if you think Naruto should do this as a job? It'll be fun to see how the Kids get suspicious of Naruto's sudden bust in money, they'll totally think he's a thief lol.I got the Idea by Oenix, they deserve a cookie bro~


	9. Chapter 9:Job searching and Minato(pt 2)

**Author's note: **sorry for the long wait, but lately I've been feeling lazy. Some more MinaNaru in this chappy^^ Oh, and any writing within this: 

**xXxXx**lemon**scene**alert**xXxXx **

and this:

**xXxXx**

is a lemon scene, so feel free to skip over it if you want.

###

I dashed home after that. I mean, what was I supposed to do? I only went out in the first place to try and get a job...

I unlocked my door and sauntered into my apartment. I _did _need a new house after all... And I needed one quickly... nd I mean, the only job opening basically was as a cashier, and I highly doubted that I'd get payed alloy for that...

'_**Well kit, you can't get too far ahead of yourself. First you have to try writing one'**_

'_Ew, I feel pervy now'_

'_**Pretend that you're only doing this for me then'**_

'_What do you mean "pretend", I seriously am only doing this for you!'_

'_**Sure, whatever, just get crackin'. After all these years you should atleast be able to write a decent one...'**_

'_Yeah, but jiraiya wrote sex scenes with women in them'_

'_**So what? You're not a virgin yourself, so you should be able to do it'**_

'_Psh, Shikamaru and I were drunk bro, you can't count that'_

'_**Yeah, that was so funny. The next day he just totally talked to you about it nonchalantly. It was hilarious on how his face was totally betraying him though and turning pink'**_

I giggled along, but scolded Kyuubi for making fun of Shika nonetheless. After the party -the next day- we both promised never to speak of it again though, so it was still a secret.

I walked over into my room and shut the door behind me. I grabbed a pencil from my nightstand and walked over to my desk which already had a blank lined paper laying peacefully on it.

Now to begin writing...

**xXxXx**lemon**scene**alert**xXxXx**

**Their hands and fingers roamed desperate to touch and hold. Their bodies moved against one another: writhing into every touch, every moan, sound and touch increasing their passion. No longer was this a desire but a need: a need to hold, a need to touch, a need to hear the other moan and say "I love you", a need to be one. Their arms wrapped around the other, their bodies pressed flushed against each other. **

**pressed Yugi flush against the mattress, his arms tangled with Yugi's pinning them against the mattress and leaving Yugi at the mercy of the Frost King's loving kisses and the love bites he littered all across Yugi's collar and chest. Yugi threw his head to the side, loud gaps and hisses escaped him. The touches chilled his skin. Each one moved lower and lower, Yami's hands moving to stroke Yugi's hips and pelvis. Yugi screeched and hissed, his eyes closed tightly fighting back tears, as Yami teased his skin. His fingers stroked Yugi's pelvis; his lips teased Yugi's hips, navel, and thighs, leaving Yugi a hyperventilating mess, but Yugi didn't care. He wanted Yami. He wanted him like a drowning man wanted air to breathe.**

**"I won't ever let you go" Yami leaned up to kiss Yugi, just as his finger entered and encircled the guarded ring of Yugi's softness, quickly but gently, knowing Yugi disliked preparation. But Yugi needed to care, they both did, and he didn't want to cause Yugi pain, he wanted to please him, hold him, make him smile and never let him go.**

**Yugi scampered to hold onto Yami feeling his fingers inside of him. Yami held him tightly and soothed away his pain and his fears. Yugi shook his head, hissing as Yugi's fingers probed him deeper and stretched him wider when he sat up.**

**Yugi pressed his lips desperately against Yami's who pushed back with just as much fervor. Yami removed his fingers and they fell back against the bed. Yugi's legs spread wide with anticipated invitation, and Yami's hips slipped between them, his hardness seeking the tender warmth that was Yugi's entrance.**

**Yugi hissed at the oncoming pain of Yami's blunt hardness entering him, but it morphed into a moan at the initial feeling of completion. Yami didn't stop moving until his entire length was sheathed in Yugi's warmth. He nearly burst with happiness, like his body had finally reunited with its missing half and was celebrating that it was once more whole. "Forever" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.-**

**xXxXx**

"What'cha writing?" I heard someone ask over my shoulder.

"Holy Shit!" I screeched as I slammed my hand down on the paper and shoved it into the open drawer of my desk. I whirled around and realized that it was none other than Minato. "W-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I just came to visit" He shrugged.

"But the children won't be home until like-" I looked over at the clock I had laying around. "- 2:50, and it's only 2:00" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe I came here to visit you~" He winked with a playful smirk. I don't know why, but that just made my blush deepen.

"Oh please, now tell me why you _really_ came. weren't you supposed to be like living with Kushina or something?" I asked him. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't actually really met kushina off first hand.

"_Oooh_, is that jealousy I hear?" He smirked again, but plopped down on my bed with a sigh nonetheless. I simply rolled my eyes, however I still gave the distressed blond my attention.

"I don't know. It's just that, lately everything around her seems so stressful... so forced, you know?"

"Ugh, not really considering unlike you I'm still single... and sexy,-" I added making him smirk "-but yeah, I get the gist of it" I shrugged telling him to continue.

"Well yeah. I mean, I haven't visited the children in a while so I thought I'd stop by. when I'm here, everything just seems so... easy and carefree" He looked me in the eyes as if for me to agree, but for some reason I had the strange urge to look away.

Such beautiful eyes.

I wondered if he noticed that mine looked similar yet.

Minato's dandelion hair was fluffy and messy as usual. His gray T-shirt hugged his fit body snugly showing off his stomach muscles and arms. For pants, he was wearing slightly faded ripped jeans -which actually fit him quite well-, and his usual ninja pouch around it as a sort of belt. The sun beams shone through my window making him seem to glow oh-so perfectly on my bed...

On. my. bed.

I looked away suddenly to stop my raging blush from coming to the surface of my cheeks.

_'What the hell!?'_

'_**You were totally just checking him out~'**_

'_Was not!'_

"So yeah. I just thought I'd stop by to relax I guess" he shrugged again while tipping his head back to reveal his neck... More beautiful skin...

"Well lately I've been out looking for a job" I began to talk, hoping it would draw my attention away from how suddenly sexy Minato was looking. Maybe it was all the pervy things I had been reading and writing...

"Because you know, I've picked up like 5 more brats. Deidara, Nagato, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Gaara, Kisame, and Konan. And shoosh I really need to teach them how to cook! I mean, the last time they tried; Nagato got encased in pancake batter! And when I tried to teach Deidara how to make pasta, it somehow growled at him and crawled out the window! Luckily he's learned how to make instant ramen though, so it's all good" I smiled at the last part. I **love** ramen, instant is better than nothing after all~

When I opened my eyes -from daydreaming about ramen-, Minato's face was about 5 millimeters from mine causing me to squeal in an undignified way and shove him off.

"Ouch" He winced as he clutched his stomach.

_'Why didn't he dodge?'_

**_Maybe it was because he didn't expect you of all people to try and harm him..._**

Suddenly I felt sorry. I mean, I didn't even bother to ask what he was doing! What if there had been like some evil dude behind me! Nah, I would've sensed them... Wait, so why didn't I sense Minato?

The only time that ever happened was around people I trusted with my whole heart like Iruka, but I had only met this guy like 4 months ago! I knew Iruka all my life! How did I already trust him so much...?

"Sorry, you scared me" I smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of my neck (a nervous habit). I got out of my desk chair and walked over to him- offering my hand. He took it kindly and helped himself up.

"Yeah, sorry Naruto. I just found it weird how smell like strawberries.

I paused.

what?

"Huh?" I asked him wide eyed. He blushed slightly at my sudden stare.

"It's just that.. ugh, when you were walking by me a few days ago, I smelled strawberries and it turns out it was just you" he looked away- avoiding eye contact.

"You know you're a suckish lier right?"

"It's the truth!" he defended. I just rolled my eyes and brushed it off though.

'_Psh, it's not like Minato was just sniffing me for no reason...'_

'_**Really kit? I don't know, I mean, he was totally checking you out a few days ago when he stopped by~ I thought that maybe it was just my imagination, but nah, he's totally got a crush on you... the thing is, I don't think he even knows it yet...'**_

I paused for a moment then walked over to Minato. I leaned up and sniffed his neck.

"Really? Well you smell like vanilla. What the heck bro? what ninja smells like vanilla?" I asked him with a smirk. He leaned down and our faces we a bit close, but I didn't seem to mind and nor did he.

"Really? Well what ex-ninja smells like strawberries?".

I just stuck my tongue out at him childishly then spun around and exited the room.

"Ne, while you're here, can you help me clean Deidara's room? There are brown burnt smudges everywhere from his 'art' and I need help scrubbing them off" I asked him as I walked by and entered the mini blond's room. "We have about 30 minutes before they get home to clean it, so I think I can get it done with your help" I explained as he too entered the room.

I felt two arms snake around my waist as he planted his chin on my shoulder.

"But I don't wanna work~" he whined.

"Well you have too!" I scolded him, not noticing all of the bodily contact at the moment. "If I have to cook and deal with them all day, then you have to clean and go shopping" I declared.

"Why do I have to do anything? _**I'm**_ not their dad" he grumbled.

"Yeah? Then why do you come over everyday?"

"Just because I visit I have to be their dad?"

"Heck no! Because then you'd have to be my..." I paused for a moment. "Anyways, you simply have to work if you expect to visit daily!"

"Fine darling, daddy will work for you~" he falsely sang before releasing me. For some reason my body missed the sudden loss of heat and I almost grabbed him back, but I fought it.

What the heck anyways?

Why did I care?

He can go fuck Kushina for all I care!

_**Is that the truth though?**_

"Good, now get crackin'!" I demanded as we both picked up a sponge and began to scrub.

###

**Author's note: **I know, another lame and short chapter, but don't worry, the next chapter will be better I hope^^


	10. Chapter 10: New (pt 1)

**Author's note: **sorry for the long wait everyone^^

I was seriously thinking of ditching this story altogether, but every once in a while I'd get an email saying that a new person followed it or reviewed it, and that made me really happy, so I just decided to do it anyway :3

FYI: Yes I know Madara, Tobi, and Obito are the same people (right?) and no, sorry, that cliff-hanger I left in the last chapter doesn't happen in this chapter (but I'm pretty sure the 'promise' scene or simply the promise happens in the next one)

Just for all of you readers who totally forgot about this etc, you may wanna re-read the story or re-read the last chapter so you can remember a bit, and no, nothing really progresses in the MinaNaru relationship in this chappy, but again, I'm pretty sure it'll happen in the next one.

No I haven't re-read/edited this because I'm lazy so sorry for the spelling errors and this short chappie altogether.

Sorry for the long note lol

* * *

"Mi-na-_to_~" Naruto whined, not liking all of the preparation. He wanted to get it over with!

"Patience Naru" Minato grunted as he inserted another finger only causing the younger ex-nin to whine more.

"It's ready it's ready! Now hurry up~" Naruto whined again.

Minato smirked at the impatient blonde below before they both nodded their heads in confirmation.

"One, two, _three_!" They both grunted as they thrusted together, lifting up the large mattress and putting it into place on the bed frame.

"Yay! Now Sasori can sleep next to me!" Deidara cheered as he pounced on the slightly-shorter redhead and they began wrestling like all boys do.

"I don't get it, why do you even need a bed since you don't live here" Minato grumbled, not liking all the work. Naruto on the other hand was actually excited that his children already had so many friends. When he was younger, he didn't have many of _those_ obviously.

"Because I visit often enough" Sasori and Minato had a glare-down for a moment before Deidara continued to wrestle with him.

"Well, that's enough for today" I clapped my hands together as I looked over the large room filled up with like 10 beds.

"Why do we even need 10 beds if there are only 6 of us? (8 counting Gaara and Sasori)" Konan mumbled as she entered the room from finishing putting the sheets and blanket on her own bed.

She had her own (smaller) room because she was, well, female. Of course I asked if the boys wanted their own rooms when we were looking at the house, but they just loved the backyard and decided that they must have this house at all costs.

Except for Kakuzu of course, but even he was a little excited. Along the way I adopted Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame legally, only adding to my collection of Deidara and Nagato.

Yes, we finally bought a new house.

And yes, Minato had his own room with his own bed and his own stuff because at the moment he and his 'girlfriend' _*cough*ex-girlfriend soon*couch couch*_ were in an argument and he needed a place to stay.

Of course Minato, being the responsible grown-up he is, denied me and said that he couldn't and shouldn't, but all the children and I giving him puppy-dog eyes must have gotten to him… After 2 days straight.

That was one **damn** strong ninja.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Gaara walked over and shyly held up his arms, wanting to be held.

When I first found the child, hell, he didn't want to be held at all! If anything, he only touched my hand! But after a month or two together I guess he finally warmed up to my Uzumaki charm.

_**Or the cookies.**_

"You guys wanna go to the park now?" I asked as I held the tiny redhead, snuggling his tiny face into the crook of my neck.

Oh don't tell me _he_ loved the scent of strawberries _too_.

"YAY!" They all squealed (Deidara yelled "UN!").

"You chibi's aren't tried yet?" Minato looked at them, wide-eyed. I knew he was just playing around though since ninja obviously had more stamina.

* * *

The park was bright and sunny, with a few cotton-candy clouds in the sky. The warm sun barely brushed out skin and the breeze whispered incoherent things in our ears.

I think Sasori really needed the sun though considering he looked like a freaking porcelain doll.

He was still undeniably cute though. And Kisame, I never would have expected him to look so cute as a child either… All of the Akatsuki were cute. With their chubby cheeks, being all small and stuff, being all innocent too~

_**Naruto, stop smiling at the kids like a pedophile.**_

'_I was not! I just think it's cool how all of those S-rank criminals used to be… well, cute'_

_**Stop calling them criminals, because in this world, they're not. It's sort of like deciding their future for them…**_

'_Oh no! I didn't mean it like that, I just meant it in a 'surprised' sort of way. I hope that they'll turn awesome like me!'_

_**Hell, 10 mini Naruto's running around Konoha? You must be mental**_

'_What's that supposed to mean!?'_

"look" Gaara pointed towards three children, speaking as little as possible per usual.

"What about them?" I looked down at the toddler in my lap. He furrowed his nonexistent eyebrows in confusion.

"Don't like them…" He looked up at me as if for back-up, but I seriously didn't understand.

"Why not?" I looked back up at the three children.

Nothing seemed too off about them…

Except they were all pale with raven black hair (though the youngest one which seemed around Gaara's age had hair that resembled more of a dark blue). Probably brothers, that's all.

Wait…

I knew that duck-ass styled hair anywhere-

"Uchiha's?" Minato mumbled.

"I WAS GONNA SAY THAT! **Stop ruining the moment** you _spoiler_!" I snapped at him while. Of course I apologized after. But seriously! That guy had the worst timing! I mean, remember last time when I was testing out my 'writing' skills?

'_That could have turned awkward…'_

_**Even more than it already was with you blushing like a girl? Maybe.**_

As soon as they walked near the bench Gaara nuzzled his face into my chest so I wrapped my arms around him for comfort. Why did he hate them so much?

"Why don't you like the Uchiha's?" I asked him in a motherly-tone. I also didn't seem to notice the group pause and listen in when their names were mentioned.

"They all look… like dolls" Gaara shivered causing me to almost fall off the bench.

"That's it? Heck, _even _**Sasori** looks like a doll!"

Okay, maybe I said that last part a bit loudly because Sasori turned to look at me with a glare.

I don't think he liked being called a doll.

_**Maybe that's why Gaara's specially self-conscious about him**_

'_Nah, I think that's because he's afraid Sasori will leave him…'_

_**Poor Panda-chan**_

"Anyway, that's fine Gaara. Everyone looks different in their own way" Minato explained to him like any normal parent would (instead of calling other children dolls too like I did- Oops).

"I don't look like a doll!" A tiny voice popped up causing the three of up to look behind us a see a tiny Sasuke.

'_God he's cute too.' _I thought offhandedly while staring at the younger Uchiha.

_**Look at those pudgy cheeks! **_Kyuubi had squealed.

'_Dude, no more fan girl-style. You're scaring me.'_

"Yeah you do" Gaara retorted back.

"Nuh-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah"

"No!"

"Okay, Gaara, let him believe what he wants, okay?" I tried to reason, but they kept glaring nonetheless.

"KYAAAA!" U heard Deidara scream causing me to whip my head back. He was falling from a tree, and fast! The fall was high too, it would probably cause him a concussion!

"Shoot" I cursed before shooting out a chakra string, but simply attaching to the young blonde wouldn't cut it, I'd need a mechanism first, but I didn't have time to think of something foolproof! Not like I could get up and run either since Gaara was on my lap!

"Up" I chanted to myself as the string shot up, looped around the tree a few times-

And wait- Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, Naga- ALL OF THEM WERE IN THE TREE!?

"HIDAN!" I yelled causing the silverette to immediately catch the string (seemed like out of reflex), the rest following suit as it caught Deidara a few feet from the ground.

He looked terrified, but once Minato took Gaara from me and I walked over and picked him up while detaching the string, he just giggled and smiled foolishly.

"How clumsy can you be?" I rolled my eyes, but I didn't stress it because I too used to be a brat who found it fun climbing up trees.

"Sorry" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

_**Hey, you do that too! Must 'a picked It up from you kit**_

"And you 5! Get down here, now" I glared at them and watched as they all –somehow gracefully- slid down he trunk of the tree. "Now for a headcount- Deidara, Nagato, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, Sasori, Gaara… Where's Kisame?"

* * *

**AN:**Hehehe, you all thought what happened in the beginning of this chapter was something pervy didn't you? (the inserting fingers was for inserting them UNDER the matress for support and Naruto was whining because he was already holding it and Minato was taking things slowly just to annoy him)**  
**

OH NO! Where did Kisame go!?

Lol, things to look forwards to:

Finding Zetsu,

The Uchiha Massacre(?)

meeting Tobi/Madara(?)

Finding out who the 3 Uchiha's are (Lol, in case it is't already known; Sasuke, Obito, and Itachi)

More Gaara and Sasuke cuteness


	11. Chapter 11: New (pt 2) w Zetsu & Kisame

**WARNING; **LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT YOU CAN SKIP IF YA WANT, BUT MAY WANT TO READ ANYWAY SINCE IT INCLUDES HINTS FOR OTHER CHAPTERS, QUESTIONS, IDEAS, AND MORE

(Lol, this is like an ad ↑)

Okay, so after reading over some reviews, I feel really bad that I haven't updated in like a month^^

Okay, so here's the bottom line. **This is yaoi AND childcare- incest involved (obviously! **In a twisted sort of way considering Minato and Kushina haven't technically had a child yet**)**. It even says that in the summary, so please don't review with things like 'Eww, Naruto and Minato shouldn't be together, that's inscest*", because it clearly states that in the summary.

Sorry for taking up space in the author's note to say this, but really. I'm, starting to feel really insecure since so many people keep saying that *pouts*

Oh, and some extra information;

Madara apparently took over Obito's body, and together they created Tobi. Obito+Madara=Tobi.

So unless Obito has a split personality or goes crazy from some life-changing experience (like the massacre of ones family), THEN maybe Tobi would come into existence (like a split personality), but so far, Obito and Madara are two different people and Tobi-kun doesn't exist.

Too obvious on what's going to happen?

And yeah, I know some of you are wondering how the Uchiha massacre will work out in the story, but believe it or not, I actually _**DID**_ think this one through. So yeah. I have a plan. Even though it stinks and has like 1% chance of happening- Naruto's just that lucky. Or could it be considered luck? He's probably call it bad luck lol.

I still need to figure out a way to make Gaara and Sasori a part of the family though... Abduction? Nah, Chiyo's too good for that and Kankuro and Temari would get bratty and through a tantrum. You know how kids can get (since they were only 6-7).WAIT! I need to add them into the story too! dammit! So much to do *sigh*

So am I forgiven since I even added an omake* at the end of this chapter?

* * *

"Kisame un?" Deidara repeated, whipping his head around and smacking Sasori in the face with his long hair.

"Yes, Kisame" Sasori growled in annoyance while swatting the blonde on the shoulder.

"I think I saw him running over there" Nagato chirped with a small smirk on his face as he nodded his head towards the forest nearby. Why was Nagato smirking? It was though he knew something we didn't...

"Kisame ran in the forest? Hm. I guess I sort of expected him to run by a lake or something" i murmured before glancing at Minato who was just standing there.

"What?"

"Go" I demanded.

"Why me?" he slumped his shoulders while letting out a breath, obviously knowing I was going to win.

"Because"

"Because what?"

"Because I said"

"That's not fair" He whined. How old was he, 5?

_**You'd do the same thing**_

_Oh shush._

"Fine. Stand here while Kisame could be out there DYING" I growled, whipping around to head towards the forest. I made sure to be dramatic though to take up time.

3

2

1

"Fine" He mumbled with a pout, walking towards me, but pausing as a wicked grin sprouted on his face. Thank god we were at least 7 feet away from everyone, or they might have probably pissed themselves at the evil radiating from him at that moment. "That means you owe me right?"

"Wha?"

"I'll be 'saving Kisame's life', so until you pay me back from whatever situation he's in-" he looked at me for a second, eyes glistening a slightly darker blue for a moment. "-you'll be mine"

And with that, he took off in a blur of yellow.

"Why didn't he want to go at first?" Kakuzu asked offhandedly as they all wandered closer to me.

"He's not a bad guy, he's just tired from being out on a mission recently" I said, watching in secret amusement as all the children gathered around me.

"Then why did you make him go?" Konan wondered, her navy eyebrows knitting together.

"Because whether he's Hokage material or not, I mean come on, we all know he was never meant for 10 kids." _Sure he could command armies etc, but not yet. He's not old enough and he hasn't trained enough yet. Maybe in a few years he'll be ready... _"Yeah Minato could definitely catch most of you, but some of you are far stronger and faster than you let on" I smirked, eyes accidentally landing on Nagato causing him to smirk back.

_What the hell is he hiding!?_

_**Curious much?**_

_Heck yes!_

"I'm back" said blonde announced, quite happily while holding... two children?

I literally pounced on Kisame though.

"_**Ohmmigawd are you okay!?**_ Are you hurt?! What situation were you in?" _How much do I owe Minato?_ "Why did you run away? Who's your friend?" _Of course I know who he is, but where did you find him? _"You sure you're not hurt? Aww, you look so cute when you're confused~ (insert slight squeal of "_Kawaiiiiii~_" here) You weren't molested by some pervert were you? Speaking of perverts, Minato didn't say anything to you about how much anyone know owes him did he? You sure you're fine? Are you-"

"Naruto calm down!" Hidan screeched, clutching his head.

I pulled Kisame into my lap and pressed him into my chest tightly while wrapping my arms around him protectively- with a childish pout of course.

"You can't blame him for being motherly" Minato snorted, Kakuzu and Nagato chuckling too. Wtf? Since when do 10-year-olds know how to laugh and not sound girly?

"I'm not motherly! I'm just worried" I seethed.

"Yeah, same thing"

I narrowed my eyes at him, only to be met with those same slightly-darker-than-normal dominant blue eyes of his.

Was it normal to have that send a shiver up my spine? To have it make my heart pound and face slightly darken into a shade of pink?Was it okay to have me want them to roam all over me? To only look at me that way?

_Wait, what the hell was that?_

_**A Doki-Doki* moment?**_

_Hell no! Only Hinata's allowed to have those!_

"Naruto, I'm fine, really" Kisame looked up at me and grinned his signature sharky grin, though he still stayed within my warm embrace causing me to smile warmly.

"Yeah Naruto's he's fine" Deidara walked over with his hands wrapped around his chest stubbornly. Gaara soon followed, though his eyes were just repressed in a firm glare which itself made me want to wrap my arms tighter around me small blunette.

Were they...** jealous**?

I peeked over at Nagato who looked at Kisame with a jealous aura and Hidan who was glaring at my arms. Kakuzu didn't seem to mind, though I'm sure it was probably just because he wasn't really used to close skin-on-skin contact- so for him, what was there to miss?

When I asked if I could adopt him, I was actually really surprised to see a bright and childish grin break across his face. It was quickly replaced with a vivid blush though when he allowed me to take his hand and we walked back inside the house (Since I had asked him outside where we could be alone).

I let held up my hands in a sign of submission. This was the part where Kisame was supposed to climb out right? Nope. Well instead, Kisame grinned evilly while laying his head against my chest and wrapping his thin arms around my waist.

"Or maybe I'm not?" he said slowly, watching as the rest of the children silently fumed (Deidara showing it more with a clench of his jaw and fists).

I looked over at Sasori who was pretending not to pay attention by looking at the sky, but he still peeked at me shyly.

"Kisame" Dei growled, narrowing his eyes (which was actually surprisingly scary).

"What? Jealous that naruto's hugging me, not you?" He smirked.

Deidara looked up at me with a betrayed look in his eye.

"Wait, Deidara-" I began, eyes wandering down to his quivering look. "I belong to all of you-"

"Then Kisame need to share!" He suddenly pounced on me, stealing the spot in my lap on my left knee. He also wrapped his small arms around me as if a declaration of war, lightning seeming to spark between the two.

Gaara also joined in, taking his spot smugly upon my lap in the center of the two.

Hidan walked over quickly, sitting next to me and wrapping himself around my arm with a 'Hmph'. Konan shamelessly did the same to my other.

"You guys are being ridiculous" Sasori scowled, jealously bubbling up within the pit of his stomach. Hey, even Kakuzu seemed to glare this time.

Nagato stood up, walking over with a dominating aura radiating off of him.

Deidara scooted over and so did Kisame. Gaara quickly climbed up and wrapped his legs around my neck while his head peeked up over mine- all of them clearly making space for Nagato who plopped down with a grin.

"Okay guys, I'm really gonna suffocate" I mentioned, feeling uncomfortable with everyone watching me. All of the other kids who were also in the park looked over with childish excitement and curiosity while all the other mothers and fathers giggled and swooned.

Hell, even those three Uchihas were still watching. Sasuke was just sort of staring and blinking as if confused, Obito was cackling up a storm, and Itachi just had those amused glint in his eyes.

_**What to do, what to do **_**indeed **_**my dear kit.**_

"It's getting late, we should probably head back" Minato announced, all of the children immediately climbing off of me to gather their stuff.

"How the heck did you do that?" I asked, blinking my own large cerulean eyes in astonishment. _They wouldn't get off when __**I **__asked, but when he __indirectly __asked they all got the message!?_

_**Well he does have that "I'm the demon lord" aura to him afterall**_

_What the hell? No he doesn't. He acts too sweet and innocent for that. you know, the whole 'caring dad' scene?_

_**But is that **_**the truth**_**?**_

_...Yeah, demon lord it is._

I slowly stood up with the help of said blonde, making sure to avoid his eyes so I wouldn't see that royal blue again, and brushed the dirt off of my casual gray sweatshirt and knee-length black pants.

What? Did you really expect me to go out in orange? Yes? Well you're right. I would have, but stopped when I saw how all of the ther clothes in the laundry room were gray and white. Wouldn't want to do a whole separate batch of clothes simply for my bright orange ones now would I?*

I looked back over to where Minato was standing to see the little boy again.

"Hey, what's your name?" I decided to ask first this time, remembering how surprised all of the other Akatsuki members were when I suddenly knew their names.

The snapped his extra appendage shut, noly peaking out after a few seconds.

"Zetsu" He whispered in a light voice. Might I even call it... girly?

"Okay Zetsu-kun" I smiled my signature foxy grin, watching as his golden eyes lit up with excitement. "Were you playing with Kisame?"

Zetsu opened his appendage wider so I could see his whole head.

"Yes" He whispered again. I just then noticed how his voice actually had sort of a raspy ring to it.

It sounded nice. Polite and small (slightly feminine), but still firm.

It didn't match him at all.

Perfectly pale skin on one side, perfectly onyx skin on the other. Large plump cheeks, and abnormally large sparkling eyes. Short, fluffy, and soft turf green hair, and eyebrows which were surprisingly small making him remind me of a kitten. And lets not forget how freaking small he was- he looked like a 7 year old!

"Do you... have a home?" I asked hesitantly.

Zetsu looked up at me, his venus-flytrap part twitching slightly as if he stopped it from snapping shut again.

The greenette blushed brightly and nodded again.

_So. Damn. Cute._

_**The question is, how do we feed him?**_

_Raw meat? Like raw steak or something?_

_**I dunno, ask the surprisingly adorable cannibal.**_

"Would you like to join us for dinner then?" I tilted my head with a smile. Zetsu looked up at me with a gasp, as though no one in the world had ever offered to have dinner with him. He still bit his lip though and shook his head no.

I paused and frowned slightly.

Then it hit me.

"You know... Kisame doesn't eat fish"

Zetsu gave me the "wtf?" look.

"And Nagato only likes crunchy bacon..."

I saw Minato smirk to my left.

"Everyone likes... different things..."

Zetsu froze, as if he was wondering whether I knew or not.

"Like... raw steak?" I looked over and gave Zetsu my foxy grin again.

"How did **you know**?"

WOAH. The first part of his sentence was all feminine again, but the second part was all... deep and manly.

"Because I'm the Hoshikuzu god, duh" I leaned down and poked him on the cheek. "So you coming?"

Zetsu looked at Minato who nodded in that 'You did good son, you did good' sort of way then nodded at me with a slight smile on one side of his face, an all out grin on the other.

"**You bet we are!"**

That's when Kisame chose to make his appearance.

"I told you Naruto was freaking awesome" He grinned and fist-pumped Zetsu's black side. "At first he thought you would hate him or something because he was 'different'" Kisame began to explain as he looked up at me.

_**Surprising how such small children grow up to be such tall and towering masterminds.**_

"Then I told him; 'Naruto won't hate you for your skin or anything, I mean heck, I'm blue!' And then he giggled-"

"**I ****DO NOT**** giggle**" Zetsu chipped in.

"-and I said he could meet you if he wanted" Kisame continued before grabbing my hand and leading Minato, Zetsu, and I towards where the rest of the group was waiting to go home.

"Oh, who's this?" Deidara, being the nosey kid he is, asked.

"I'm Zetsu" Zetsu blushed slightly again, obviously more comfortable with Kisame than with any of the other kids yet.

Deidara immediately snapped his eyes on me. Then Hidan looked at me. Then Sasori, then Kakuzu, then Gaara, then Konan, then Kisame, then lastly Nagato who had an 'I already know the answer' glint in his eyes.

_Since when did my little redhead get so damn smart and sneaky..._

_**Are you pouting? Stop. You're being ridiculous. Maybe he just got some of Minato's awesomeness rubbed off on him instead of yours.**_

"Can we keep him too?" Deidara first stared, then slightly smiled then smirked, then sprouted a signature Uzumaki foxy grin.

"It's up to him" I shrugged, easily beginning to walk home and being followed by the other 8 children.

* * *

Omake

* * *

"Where is Kisame?" I asked, looking around the reasonable unpopulated park.

"Is this yours" A familiar, yet much younger, smooth tone asked. I looked down at Itachi. only to see his cringing and trying to peel Kisame off of his arm.

"Can I keep him Naruto? he's so cute!" Kisame grinned as he looked at Itachi in a friendly way.

Itachi scowled.

"Get away weirdo"

"Oh I know you love me~"

"Do not, not get the fuck away"

"Language!" I hissed.

"English and Japanese and a bit of Italian, yours?" Sasuke smartly commented. Even as a 5-year-old he was a smartass!?

_**Does he really know Italian?**_

"Sasuke" Itachi warned him causing the younger to pout.  
"Yeah Sasuke" Gaara smirked. When did he get on my head? I didn't even feel the tanuki climbing up my back!

"Gaara" Sasori warned.

"Yeah Gaara" Sasuke mimicked.

"You're all being ridiculous. Kisame, leave Uchiha-san alone. Gaara, get off me- when did you even get on me? Sasori-... Thanks I guess. Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san, I apologise to inconvenience you" I laughed sheepishly, giving Kisame a warning glare causing the sharky part-nin to let go and walk off grumbling.

"Why do you know my name?" Sasuke asked, perking up. Heh, I could totally imagine kitty ears on him.

"Ugh... good guess?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly as he tightened his grip on Sasuke (who was being held -captive?- in his arms). He obviously didn't recognize em around Konoha.

"Just kidding. I've been here awhile you see, and, ugh, I heard about you?"

"How so?" Sasuke pressed further.

"Some women were calling you... cute?"

Sasuke scowled.

"Old hags" he mumbled. "wait, how is the blue guy even yours? Where's your wife?"

"I don't have a wife" I raised a blonde eyebrow. What was he talking about.

"Girlfriend?"

"Nope"

Itachi's eyebrows raised slightly as a tiny blush made it's way across his face.

"Sasuke, stop, you're being rude"

I didn't get it.

Sasuke looked up at his brother, and soon a blush made it's way across his young face too (since he seemed to get it too)

"Oh, you're gay?"

_what?"_

_**What?**_

"_**WHAT!?"**_

"Yep" Minato chirped from a few feet away, to himself of course. Luckily no one seemed to hear him... Or did they?

Nagato nodded too from off in the corner, mentally checking the little box next to the question which said- "Is Naruto gay?". Of course no one had asked him, but he had been wondering for awhile now.

"What's 'gay'?" Deidara whispered to the albino.

"I don't know. Maybe it means that you're, like, a vegetarian?" Hidan offered with a shrug.

"You're all morons. 'Gay' means you're interested in people of the same sex" Kakuzu sighed with a roll of his eyes as I continued to scream 'NO!"s and "NO WAY!"s from off in the corner of the screen, obviously not hearing anything else around me.

Hidan and Deidara blinked, Sasori and Kisame joining their little chatting circle.

"Wha?" Hidan blinked a few more times.

"It means you like guys" Sasori replied.

"So, I like guys un" Deidara knitted his blond eyebrows together in confusion.

"No, it means, you LOVE other guys. Like, where usually men and woman would have sex-"

"Synchronized dance" Deidara corrected Konan without really thinking. Where did she come from anyway?

"'dance'(?) with other woman, Naruto would do it with other guys"

"Is that possible?" Deidara wondered, remembering that weird paper he found in my desk when he went snooping around looking for his clay (which I had taken away since he was grounded). "wait, yeah, it is" He smiled. "I still like guys yeah"

Sasori seemed to blush a bit.

"Yeah..." he mumbled.

* * *

SasoDei ending huh?

[**AN:** Good? Bad? Am I forgiven? If not yet, then in the next chapter because now the "promise" which was spoken of in the preview from chapter 9 is now set in place! In the next chapter, that's when the preview (at the end of chapter 9) will be set in action!

And no, that whole little extra scene after the 'Omake' line break didn't really happen, it was just something I was thinking of doing, but decided not to since we needed to get Zetsu in somewhere^^

We'll get some more of the Uchiha's later on btw too. I know that they didn't really do much in this chapter, but oh well.

*Doki-Doki; heart beat

*Omake: means extra in Japanese. So it was an extra story.

*Why Naruto didn't want to wear orange: when you wash clothes, you usually do it in batches such as, group all the white clothes together, all the gray and black clothes together, all the light colored shirts together, and all the dark & bright colored shirts together. So if he wore orange, he would have to do a whole new batch just to watch his range clothes, which would waste time and water.

And just in case you forgot the preview from chapter 9 (which I just realized is no longer there), here it is:

* * *

_**Next chapter preview:**_

_Minato ran his slightly cold fingertips over the skin of my back causing a shiver to run down my spine. He smirked in victory as he nipped at my neck and traced swirls on my nude stomach._

"_Having fun yet?" He sang jokingly._

"_Sh-Shut up!" I blushed furiously as I snuggled closer into him._

'_Curse that damn promise!'_


	12. Note

Hey guys! I'm actually pretty proud of myself that I updated most of my stories this week. yays!

Okay, so I've finally gotten a brain (and listened to some suggestions), so I decided that I'm going to take it one story at a time. Meaning, this story will be put on hold until further notice. Sorry my dears^^'

Here are the stories I'll be working on in order from which one I'll do first to which oen I'll complete last.

**1) **The first story I'm planning on completing will be **Kitty Kitty** (a SasoDei story that I've written for Naruto)

**2) **The second story that I'll be completing will be** Stardust **(a MinaNaru story that i've written for Naruto)

**3)** The third story I'll be planning on completing shall be **You'll be their WHAT? **(a SesshInu story that I've written for Inuyasha)

**4)** The fourth story that I shall be completing will be **Tattooed on your soul** (a SasoDei that I've written for Naruto)

**5) **the fifth story that I will be completing will be **Lovers Doll** (a NaruGaa story that i've written for Naruto).

Alright, thank you all for reading. My other stories are on hiatus until I complete these ones, because seriously, I'm never gonna finish anys tories at this rate *sweat drops*

Oh, and btw, my story Lovers Doll won't actually be completed last, but it will be completed over the course of when I'm working on other stories. (You know, since I'm technically only typing 80%-

*gets jabbed in the stomach*

-60%-

*gets flip-kicked*

-OKAY okay! Since i'm technically only doing **_50%_** of it) *glares at Graffiti-Kami who looks quite smug*.

Okay, so yeah... Thanks for reading- and until further notice!

-Mochi Flavored Fun; OUT!


	13. Chapter 13: normal day

[**AN: **hey guys! I'd like to thank all of you amazing reviewers and followers (40,599 views?! yays!) and spell-check, because without it, "I would be writign liek this all of the time".

Also, no sorry, I haven't finished my firsts story, but I felt like updating for you all anyway X3]

* * *

My eyes slowly crack open as warm sunbeams lick my face. _Why do I feel so warm?_ I feel the movement of a body next to me as an arm around my middle tightens.

_**Ugh, let's see. Maybe because you're body is now infested with heat-releasing leeches?**_

_Leeches? _I slowly sit up, only to have a few children roll off my chest and over other children who are on my lap. Oh, and how can I forget the redheaded weight on my head which isn't Sasori?

"Morning sunshine" I say as I dig through the pile all clinging to me and somehow find a certain mini glide rubbing his groggy eyes.

"Morning Naru" he replies while trying -and failing- to stifle a yawn. "Is Mina up yet?" He immediately asks, making a spike of something warm blossom in my chest. Strange.

"Not yet darling- Well, maybe. He's not here yet anyway." I smile warmly and plant a soft peck on Deidara's forehead causing the child to giggle. Sure they may not actually be very young, but the Akatsuki actually acted... Very childish. Well, some of them.

My eyes traveled among the pile and soon found the second redhead -who again, was not Sasori-.

"Nagato sweetie" I whispered, digging him out of the pile too as Deidara became fully awoken.

"Uwah? Oh- Gomenasai, Naruto. Good morning" Nagato smiled sweetly and leaned forward to give me a kiss on the cheek.

_Too cute!_

Afterwards I woke up Sasori,-

"Hnn? Oh, g'morning Naruto" and a kiss on the cheek.

-Kakuzu,-

"Good *yawn* morning Naruto" and a hesitant (and shy) hug.

-Kisame,-

"Good morning Naru!" and a sharky grin- I kissed him on the forehead.

-Zetsu, (he slept over)-

"G-good morning N-Naruto" he blushed a bit. I smiled and ruffled his silky green locks.

-Hidan,-

"5 more minutes!" and a snuggle to my arm"

"No, we-"

"5 more hours?"

"Hidan, no-"

"days?"

"Wha? No, now get up or I won't let you practice using your scythe with Minato today"

"fine" *grumbles* and a kiss to my cheek.

-and lastly Konan.-

"Morning Naruto~" and a nuzzle to my chest and a kiss to my cheek.

_Damn they're all too cute!_

_**And childish for their ages...**_

_Well Kyuubi, think of it like this. You haven't been loved your whole life, everyone bullies you- heck, even the villagers! Then one day, you get adopted by the most brilliant blonde ever. He loves you and treats you like his own, plus you have like 7 more siblings who all love you too. Of course your lack of live and childishness before is gone start taking affect now- later in life._

_**... Or it could be that both of their parents are childish too.**_

_Maybe... Wait, what? Kyuubi!_

_**Just the truth kit, just the truth.**_

I was phased back into reality by the sound of giggles.

"What?" I asked, raising an elegant brow.

"Your head un" Deidara sniggered.

Suddenly I remembered the weight up there. "Oh right, Gaara-Kun" I mumbled, reaching up and managing to grab the squirming child -who was obviously awake-.

"Gaara honey, time to come down," I said smoothly. After a few seconds of fierce battle (Gaara decided that using a shield of sand would be fun), I managed to capture the little raccoon.

"Gaara, when I saw it's time to come down, you come down. Is that understood?" I scolded, my face hard and serious. Gaara apparently didn't like my serious face, so he nodded quite obediently.

"Alright, so here's today's plan" I began, grinning widely at the sight of all the children listening intently to my every word. Allot like when I had been ANBU captain. "Today _is _Monday, but it's also a holiday, so there's no school." Several cheers (Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame) erupt. "Next we'll all get changed, teeth brushed, hair brushed, and fed. Then afterwards you guys can go play until noon. At 12:30, we're all going to take a walk around Konoha for your daily exercise, then come back home for dinner."

"Can we eat out?" Konan asked politely, a hopeful smile gracing her beautiful face.

"I guess, sure" I replied with a smile.

"Which one?" Nagato asked.

"The _Harunoyoru*_"

"How much can we order?" Kakuzu asked.

"We'll discuss when we get there" I shrugged.

"Are we going to have share food?" Sasori wondered. "Since there are so many of us..."

I paused and looked over my children.

_My _children.

"It depends on the dish sizes... This just means that we can't do this very often" I chuckled. "Now, time to start our day!"

* * *

The boys with short hair are the ones I brushed first. Then I brushed Deidara's hair, then Konan's hair.

"Anyone else?" i called, looking at the group of children who were all sitting at the table eating their eggs and toast. My eyes soon traveled to a certain someone who was wearing his head-tie as the norm.

"Kakuzu, you want me to brush your hair?" I offered. Said boy looked at me. blushed a little, then nodded. He swallowed his last piece of egg and toast before scampering over and sitting in my lap. It was surprising how small all of them were- obviously malnourished. _Damn those orphanages..._

I carefully removed his head-tie only to be surprised.

"Wow Kuzu-kun, you actually have pretty long hair, huh?" i have his a grin, shutting my eyes to make more room of my face for my large smile. Kakuzu smirked a bit, probably pleased with his nice hair. And it was actually pretty soft too. then again, what hair isn't soft? Oh wait... Tenten's hair hadn't been very soft when I did her bun for her that one time...

"Thank you" he muttered, his deep voice betraying his childish and innocent looks. I shrugged, then untied his long ebony hair and began brushing it.

Eventually we all finished (changing clothing, eating, brushing teeth and hair, and chatting) and now the children we all off around our new (very large) house playing with their toys, drawing, doing their 'art', practicing, etc. Kids stuff.

"good... I'm alone" I murmured, walking over to the living room and taking a seat on my large comfy white couch which no longer white (that's what happens when you have kids, ne?). I leaned, back took in a deep, breath, and let my eyes slowly flutter closed.

Perfect. Silence.

Now, don't get me wrong, I've never really been one for silence, but when you've spend half your day taking care of loud, obnoxious, playful, and loveable children- you get worn out. And fast. Pfft, and mothers complain about having 3 kids! I've got 8 half the time!

Oh well, now's the perfect time to rela-

"Naru-chan~"

"_**GYAAAAHHHH!**_" Came my screech as I went flying off the couch onto the floor.

Minato, who was kneeling behind the couch so I could only see his shoulder and above, smirked. "Did I scare you?" he asked cheekily.

"What? N-no! of course not!" I immediately denied, taking a more presentable image by sitting up.

"Then why did you fall no the floor?"

"I didn't fall! I attacked the floor!"

"Backwards?"

"I've got skill."

"The same skill that you use when you somehow manage to trip on flat ground?" Minato smirked again.

"Yes." _even though maybe, just maybe, I like it when you catch me..._

Minato just raised an eyebrow. 'Whatever- here, you've got mail" he said, throwing me THICK package. At first i was afraid to open it, you know, might have a bomb or somethin' in there, but after inspecting who it was from, relief flooded through me.

It was from _Doseiai dokusho shuppan-mono*, _the place where I sent my story to be published. You know, my plan on making money? Ahehehe...

I opened the package subtly and peeked inside, nearly fainting a the amount of cash.

_HELLS TO THE YEAH!_

_**Told you gay stories are actually pretty popular.**_

_It's almost scary how good I am at writing those scenes though..._

_**No, the scary part is how comfortable you are with writing them. I mean, really- you don't even seem to need an example to write them. You only need your imagination... Quit the perv aren't we Naru?**_

_Jerk!_

"So how are the kids?" Minato broke my thoughts as he stretched, stood up, and plopped on my couch.

"Good. how have you been doing? You know, with the missions and all?" i replied, placing my hands over my folded legs in my lap.

"Good" the future Yondaime sighed, raking a hand through his own golden locks. 'hey, Naruto, am I insensitive?"

I paused, raising an eyebrow. "Sometimes, but not usually. I mean, isn't everyone? Why do you ask?"

"It's Kushina again" he groaned simultaneously with me (though mine was mentally). "She keeps calling me insensitive to her, and saying that I'm making things worse, and that I act as though i don't care- and... Gosh. It's just so hard sometimes... I _do_ care, and I _do_... like her, its just that things feel... strained when I'm with her, ya know? Lately I've been having to try and smile- like it doesn't come naturally."

"And what am I? You're therapist?"

"..." Minato took a laying position upon my couch and pinned me with a level stare. "Yes" came the serious reply.

"You're such a dork" I laughed, but listened to him continue anyway. Did this conversation feel like déjà vu or what?

After a few hours of just talking, chatting, laughing, making fun of each other, and just joking around, we were both pretty tired.

"Not knowing how to think, I scream out loud. Begin to sink.

My legs and arms are broken down- with envy for the solid ground.

I'm reaching for the life within me. How can one man stop his ending?

I thought of just your face- relaxed, and floated into space."

"What was that recited from?" The slightly older blonde asked me.

"I dunno, just read it somewhere"

Minato nearly fell from his laying position on the couch.

"What is it?" i asked, panic taking over me.

"You... actually read?"

"... I... read...?" My mind took a few moments to comprehend. "I... Wha- OF COURSE I READ YOU BASTARD!" I sprinted over to him, ripped a pillow up from below his head, and began mercilessly beating him with it. Sadly pillows just didn't have the same affect on people as kunai did...

"Language Naruto, Language my dear~" he laughed, grabbing the pillow I was holding and pulling it into his chest, along with me since I was still gripping the fabric.

So there I was, our chests connected with our faces mere inches apart... and half my body sprawled across the floor. Both our faces heated up and I immediately pulled myself off, fighting the urge to clutch my heart which was suddenly beating against my chest. Like an animal trying with all of its might to escape it's cage.

While my heart ran a mile a minute, and the inside of my stomach fluttered like wings, we both just sat on the opposite sides of the room in silence- though i doubt about any of us really noticed at that moment since we both went into deep thought.

"Hey Naru" the second blue-eyes blonde broke the silence. "can i stay here for a while?"

My answer was -unintentionally- almost immediate. "Sure" I shrugged. "I mean, you don't want to stay with Kushina do you?"

_Please say no, Please say no, please say no please say no pleasesayno pleasesayno pleasesaynopleasesayno-_

"Thanks man" Minato grinned, walking over and ruffling my hair.

"Okay, now stop acting like a homo and go gather the children" I blushed, pushing him away.

I couldn't' help but notice how when I jokingly called Minato 'homo', his face actually paused as if he actually began thinking about something...

* * *

[**AN: **No omake this time, sorry.]

**xXxX**Replies to reviewers!**XxXx**

**TigerInTheMoonlight****:** I'm glad that you like it so much- you made me so happy with your review btw. Oh, and Naruto's now in hiding when he's not acting in my story, because he's seriously scared of you going Apeshit on him.

**simhead75****:** Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

**Rosebud1991****:** yeah, like halfway through i totally left Kushina out -sorry 'bout that-, but no worries. She shall come in again later! (as you might guess from this chapter)

And yeah, that's actually a good ide! I'll have to try it X3

**FujoshiKiyo****: **omg, when i saw your review I was like- Bow down to the master. And yes, I know (sorry XC) I'm obviously not the best writer out there, but I'm still really happy that you enjoyed my writing! Hopefully I'll get better in the future.

And about the Hyuugas, I never really thought about their situation and/or adding them into the story. I may or may not do so either since I believe that in the anime, Neji turned out okay. But you never know- I'm bipolar that way.

[**AN:** Reviews will make the next chapter come out faster]


	14. Chapter 14: minus 2, plus 1

I TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE FASTER!

[**AN:** See? I told you that reviews make me update faster *kisses!* you guys have no idea how many virtual hugs I had to give out ^^''

And I'm just telling you now so you don't get your hopes up,** I will not update every three days**, it's simply that this week I had no school anyway which is why i finished this chapter in one day. Usually though, i have allot of school and extra art classes etc, so I probably won't be able to update so quickly. However, since so many of you _did_ review, i will try to update weekly instead of every 2 months lol (no promises though XC)]

* * *

You know how lately my wake-up routine seemed to be all of my children with me in bed? Well, it seemed that I lost some children, and gained an only-mentally-a-child.

Sasori and Gaara had to leave to go back with Granny Chiyo to Suna. I dropped them off and explained everything to the seemingly timeless old hag. Of course she was skeptical at first and obviously didn't trust me, but I believe that the fact that Sasori was all smiles and Gaara didn't even mind me carrying him (remember when I offered when we first met and he said no?) plus the fact that I was still alive- she decided I was trustworthy enough. So they left and Gaara and Sasori (and a bawling Deidara) made her promise to visit real soon.

So there was minus two kids for me. However, I also gained Minato who decided it would be cute to join all of the kids in bed with me every morning. Cute indeed. Not that I would ever tell him that. Or tell him that when the sun reflects off his hair he looks as though he's glowing. Or tell him that I brush my fingers through his hair when he's still asleep. Or tell him that it's now an obsessive habit of mine to always be watching when those beautiful blue eyes first open. OR even tell him that I don't actually mind the feeling of his body sleeping so unintentionally close to mine (due to all of the children taking up the other hat of the bed).

Of course I would never tell him. EVER.

Oh yeah! And sometime along the way Kakuzu explained that the reason he even knew Hidan was because when he was robbing a weapons shop of money, at the same time Hidan had decided to rob the shop of his favorite scythe. Of course I explained to them that stealing was bad, and that you should earn money by yourself from your own hard work. So they teamed up apparently was the bottom line. That had also explained Hidan's annoying obsession of changing favorite scythe's every week and forcing me to buy it borrow every single one (until he got bored of it anyway). Apparently he had a knack for them because it helped him with his religion.

You see, Hidan is a Jashinist. Jashinism is when you believe that god (Jashin-sama) gave humans pain to feel instead of feeling the damage taken by your body- so people who know this are Jashinists. Jashinists can control the pain they feel and convert it into pleasure. To jashinists all other religions are considered Atheist. Jashinists do not have to pray at all or anything, but the more you show devotion to Jashin the more you can control your pain.

By the way, jashinists can do several things that normal people can't do. Hidan for example says that he's immortal since he sacrifices to his god weekly. At first I freaked out at the discovery of this information, but calmed down when the silverette explained that he only sacrificed animals... For now. Since he didn't have his scythe.

"And soon, I'll be able to do the ultimate attack!" Hidan grinned at the sight of many of his other siblings interested in his religion. "It's called; _Death Controlling Possessed Blood._ That's when you drink blood from someone else while standing in the Jashin symbol (which is an upside down circumscribed equilateral triangle), and then, whatever happens to you will happen to them! Cool, right?!"

"I don't get it" Deidara drawled while clutching his head. "Too many words!"

"Typical blonde" Hidan smirked at Deidara who had decided banging his head on the wall would help it work better. Well, it didn't. I'd know since I used to do the same thing...

"That's not very nice Hidan" Minato gave the zealot a scolding look. Hidan pouted, but went over and hugged Deidara as an apology anyway.

_Oh my god. Cuteness overload over here!_

_**If only Panda-chan and Duck-butt hair would call a truce too...**_

_Nah, Sasuke's too stubborn. Kid OR adult version._

"Naruto!" Konan smiled happily as I entered the room, immediately rushing over and hugging my waist. _Hah, maybe I am tall!_

_**Nah, they're all just short. Wait till they read puberty though- hen they'll spring up like daisies.**_

"Hi Konan-chan" I smiled back, ruffling her beautiful blue-purple hair.

_**She must have had it hard...**_

_What do you mean? _I mentally asked Kyuubi as everyone else in the room began to line up for their hugs.

_**Konan was an orphan with a supposable guardian named 'Yahiko' who hasn't seemed to have made himself known yet. Konan went to school alone with no friends, and people bullied her- yet she still stayed strong. Konan is such a strong girl, and a beautiful one at that. It's a wonderful thing that she didn't lose herself to becoming suicidal like Nagato. Konoha girls can be brutal...**_

_Yeah Kyuu... Speaking of Nagato, he's come a long way. Ever since he left his abusive guardian, he hasn't attempted cutting since! And he hasn't gotten anymore piercings either. Of course, Nagato's still perfect just the way he is too. All if them are. Such amazing, loveable, cute, strong children I have... It's pathetic that Konoha's simply turned their backs on them because they're scared..._

_**Yes... But when Minato becomes Yondaime or Hokage and whatnot, he can change that.**_

_Well _I pursed my lips, zoning back into the present of everyone chuckling a giggling at a blushing Zetsu who was trying to cover up the fact that he had actually said good morning to a flower. _It matters if Minato actually __**wants **__to be._

_**I guess... And what about Kushina?**_

_What about her?_

_**She may interfere with your mission.**_

_WHAT MISSION?! Oh right, the ones that __you __assigned me... Wait, I ony remember 'collect all the Akatsuki'- what is this Minato Mission that you speak of?_

_**Well... First you have to collect Itachi and Madara.**_

_I know I know! What about the __Minato __mission?_

_**... The mission where you have to get in his pants.**_

_WHAT?!_

_**Just joking Kit, keep your panties on.**_

_Panti- wha- JERK!_

_**As of now, you have a second mission.**_

_And what is that?_

_**Repay Minato for what you owe him.**_

_What do you mean?_

_**Remember at the park how he went to save Kisame from the might-be danger? Well, he made you owe him something that's equal to Kisame's life. So, the next mission will be to complete that and get it off of your shoulders.**_

_Hm, okay. Seems easy enough._

"Hey Minato, can we talk?" I asked, causing all the dying off laughter to officially die and the children to grow bored and wander out of the room leaving me and the older blonde alone.

"Sure" Minato shrugged, taking his usual spot upon the no-longer-white sofa. "Shoot" he commanded, giving me his full attention- staring me straight on.

It seemed at though a shock of electricity had gone through me at that moment- everything else seemed to phase into transparency while all I could clearly focus on were those gorgeous azure eyes- deep and meaningful with sapphire flames inside the alluring pools. It felt as though we were the only two alive. The only two with reason.

When he looked at me like that, it felt as though he had total trust in me. As if I would be the last person on earth he would expect betrayal from. As if I was important to him in a way that was unique to how others felt to him. As if... I was _truly _one of a kind in his eyes and he would sacrifice anything to keep me.

That's what it felt like anyway.

"About that favor that I owe you; what would you like?" I asked him, seeing confusion clearly, "When I asked you to go search for Kisame, remember?"

"Oh yeah! The favor that's worth his life..."

"Yep"

"Well..." Minato paused and looked at me, his eyes glancing from my head to tie as if checking me out or something- but I knew that obviously it wasn't true. He was probably judging -by my looks- how much work I could do. You know, like how much worth this favor would actually me to him. "Since you don't own anything equivalent to Kisame's life... How about you do several small things instead?"

"Like a servant?"

Minato grinned- and not in a good way either. "Like a maid, yes"

A horrible feeling creeped up my spine giving me a shiver.

"You haven't been spending time with Jiraiya have you?" I asked quote obviously unsure. I seriously didn't want to have to deal with a perverted Minato as my 'master' for who knows how long! I mean, Kisame and all their lives are worth more than mine! So obviously, depending on how big these 'little' favors truly are, this may last quite a while...

"You know him?" Minato then asked, his grin stretching as if a silent way of verifying my earlier question.

"Sadly" I muttered, crossing my arms and squinting my eyes in thought out of an old habit.

* * *

_Pfft, Naruto looks like a fox when he does that_ I mentally laughed. Suddenly the whisker-like scars on his cheeks seemed to stand out to me more. _When did Naruto get those scars anyway? They didn't look relatively deep, so they'll heal eventually... Right? But why do I have this odd feeling that he was born with them..._

_Or if he wasn't born with them, how did he get them? I know Naruto is a retired ninja, we already discussed that, but I wonder if he got those scars in a battle..._

"This isn't simply gonna be another excuse for you to sleep in my bed, is it?" Naruto asked me in an unamused tone.

There was no way I was going to tell him that the only reason I did that in the first place was because the kids actually asked me to. I only did it the second time, because he's surprisingly warm. I only did it the third time because it had become a habit by then, to wake up and immediately see him next to me.

It always made me feel safe and secure. It made me feel as if everything would be alright as long as he was safe and we were together... But that feeling was merely to protect Naruto, nothing else. I felt protective over him and the kids because I love all the children dearly... Along with Naruto.

"Of course not" I chuckled, walking over and rustling his hair. It was these moments that always made my smile grow. "But I have to go Naru-Kun~ See ya soon"

"Kun?! And where are you going?" he asked, suddenly curious. _Damn it's cute when he tilts his head that way! Just like a Kitsune... Wait- what?!_

"Have to go visit Kushina" I smiled. Then I turned to leave, but stopped when I felt a slight tug on the back of my shirt.

Naruto was staring wide-eyed at his hand which was now successfully clutching my shirt. He then looked at me, gave me a sheepish smile, and let go- hesitantly?

"... Yes Naruto?"

"Nothing, sorry"

Why did I have the feeling that he was holding back? That he didn't want me to know in the first place? That his hand acted without thinking?

That I might like what he has to say?

"Naru, you know you can tell me anything right?" _I trust you enough to ask to room with you awhile. I trust you around me even when I sleep. I even trust you enough that I put my guard nearly all the way down when I'm with you. _

_The time I spend with you is always refreshing and relaxing. It just feels so __**easy **__when we're together... Surely you trust me too... Right?_

"Of course!" Naruto gave me a smile- and a painful one at that. "See ya later. _**I **_actually have importance to take care of," he grinned and gave me a bump with the hip as to shoo me away before fleeing the room. Of course I found myself smirking again, thinking of all the other uses he could use those hips and strong legs for...

_Damn, I __**have **__been spending too much time with Jiraiya_

* * *

_**Kit, he said you could tell him anything...**_

_Not that though! "Oh Minato, I was just thinking that I don't want you to go! I live it when you're with me and my chest gets painful when you're gone! I want you by my and the children's side! I want to know __**what **__you're doing with her and __**if **__you're doing __**it **__with her- I don't like the feeling that you could be doing anything anywhere at anytime and I wouldn't even know! I want you to be here! With me!" sure, he would just __**love **__me dumping that on him._

_**You forgot the part where you say; "I want you to also be with me a night, in my bed, screwing me senseless 'till I can't walk the next morning!"**_

_I would never say that!_

_**But you'd think it~**_

"Naruto un!" I heard that familiar chibi voice.

"Yes Dei?" I looked down and smiled at the small boy. He hair was all ruffled up and his cheek had a small cut. I swiftly scooped him up and healed that. Sure I'm no medical nin, but all ninja were required to know at least a _small_ level of medical ninjutsu for minor cuts like these.

"Cool!" Ge cheered, pulling his cheek at the sudden scar-less exterior. "And I wanted to know if Kisame and Zetsu and I could go play outside in the backyard un?"

"Sure sweetie, just don't go anywhere else" I put him down. "Don't get your clothes dirty either!"

"Un!" he said before dashing off at top speed- nearly rivaling me and Minato who was the yellow flash of the leaf!

_**What can I say? It's just kids these days.**_

"Do I get a thank you?" I yelled after him, not really expecting an answer. That's why I was surprised when Zetsu turned the corner, walked up to me, and silently motioned for me to bend down. So I did. Then the little greenette shut his large sparkly gold eyes and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before dashing off too.

"Too cute" I laughed to myself, hoping the two rowdy boys wouldn't get Zetsu too roughed up. That's why I was surprised when nearly 3 hours later, the three came in. Kisame was covered in dirt, Deidara was just _FILTHY, _and Zetsu was unscathed- nearly sparkling actually.

"What happened?!" I screeched, immediately going into mother-hen mode and flip-flopping the boys in every direction in search of cuts, bruises, and other injuries.

"My art was a bit larger than we thought un" Deidara giggled.

"It was HUGE! And pretty. Like a foreword except so close that it actually touched the ground" Kisame added. "And Zetsu, did this super cool thing where he totally sunk into the ground to dodge the explosion! It was so cool!"

"Gomen nasai" Zetsu looked at his feet in shame.

"You're not... Mad are you?" Deidara laughed nervously.

I paused just for suspense, finding major amusement in watching them squirm. "No," I finally laughed. "No I'm not. You're all ninja in training- a few mess-ups are prone to happen! Just make sure you don't get hurt or put others in danger. And Zetsu, I'm not angry honey. I think it's fantastic that you've found a new defense- just make sure to stay safe and not use it too much since you're new to it."

All the children grinned and scampered off, leaving me feeling like a million bucks.

"**This would be the perfect moment if Minato was here**" I accidentally let the fox within me say out loud.

"Shhh!" I hissed, taking the rest of the up going conversation inside my head. _I don't need him here ALL the time!_

_**But it makes you upset when he's gone, doesn't it. It feels as if a part of you is missing- like your lonely while still being surrounded by children who love you. Because you miss him.**_

_... Yes..._

_**Exactly.**_

_It pisses me off that you can explain me better than I can._

_**Well that's simple. I use the smart parts of your brain which you seem to ignore except when it comes to battle- and even then you merely **__**peek **__**them open. **_

_Wha- JERK!_

* * *

[**AN**: Yay! The "you owe me slave!" was mentioned and established! I also tried to get some more feelings in on this chapter and I had fun complimenting those strong children.

Dang Konan's awesome.

We also got a peek into Hidan's religion and Zetsu learned how to become a better stalker- I mean, ninja! But sadly panda- I mean, Gaara and Sasori had to leave *sniffle sniffle* ;n;

I mean, really. Some kids these days go on complaining about how their 5th phone broke, and yet they still want another even though they have 4 more. then there are other kids who go through abuse everyday, or cut themselves, or are severely depressed- yet still wear a smile everyday.

WAT IS DIS WORLD COMING TO?! But i'm not judging ya, because everyone can be unintentionally inconsiderate sometimes.

Aaaannyway, end of my rant. I might be able to squeeze in another chapter before the end of this week- and I'm just warning you now, he drama will begin very soon *grinslikeawitchondrugs*

Critiques are fine too, along with suggestions, I like to hear what you guys want to happen, are guessing will happen, and hope will/won't happen.

By the way, do you guys like shorter chapters (like this) with faster updates, or longer chapters (like twice this size) with longer updates?]

Review for me and updates will come faster! *blows kisses*


	15. Chapter 15: Beard for you

[**AN:** Hiiiiiiii my gorgeous readers uvu

how've you been? Good? How was your weekend? Good? Well thank the lords that you have a good time since I was freaking puking up whales, shitting cows, and cursing rainbows ;n;

I've been soooo sick lately, but some of you last minute reviewers and such really cheered me up. So with my foggy mind and all this is the crappy chapter that I managed to create. Hope it doesn't suck too much, but hey. I made it extra sweet. ]

* * *

I walked into the living room, flipping on the TV while carelessly eating my salsa and chips. It was so _BORING_ when the children and Minato weren't home.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I realized what was on. It was that vampire TV series that came out awhile ago... No that it mattered if I watched it. Minato said he was going to talk to Kushina today and try to straighten out their fight (even though Minato wouldn't call it that), so I was alone. And he just left around half an hour ago, so surely he wouldn't be back for like another hour...

I hesitantly put down the remote, eyes flickering to the television screen. Sooner than I thought, I was engrossed in the cliche drama. I didn't even notice the sound of a door creaking open and snapping shut. Nor did I notice when one side of the couch sank under someone's weight. In the back of my mind a flag _did_ go off though when I realized that my next victim (the chip) I was about to snatch was gone, but decided to brush it off.

'_**Who is this guy? Thinking he can just stop me in some alleyway and rape me- Hell no!'**_

"He's so stupid," I said to no on particular since I was 'alone'. "If you're gonna get raped, you scream then kick his crotch so you can run, duh. Don't just stand there." I rolled my eyes. "At least do something! He hasn't even covered his mouth yet... Some dumb rapist. That's always the 1st step."

**The stranger leaned in, his ebony locks which framed his face seeming to have a slightly blue sheen to them.**

"Hah, kinda like Sasuke" I muttered while stuffing another chip in my mouth. "Except Sasuke's got that duck-butt hair..."

**He started the teen in the eyes, his black pools seeming to swallow the green-eyed-blond up. Said blonde opened his mouth abruptly, as if **-"Finally!"- **deciding to scream- but was cut off by a hand tightly clamping around his mouth. **

"**No you don't, Naruke" **

I paused, chip halfway to my mouth when I heard the name. It sounded awfully similar to my name, though instead of '-uto'- it was '-uke'... My eyes widened when the realization that maybe they purposely put 'uke' at the end of the name due to sexual positions during intercourse occurred to me, but pushed the thought away. There was no pervy sage in this time -That I'd met anyway-, so I was sure it was a coincidence.

"**H-How do you know my name?" The blonde asked, his green eyes widening in fright. The stranger ignored him though, instead his eyes trailed along the blonde's neck- landing right on a pulsing vein which was beating rapidly.**

**The black haired taller teen leaned in, beginning to lightly nip up and down Naruke's neck. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, lust seeming to bloom throughout his body.**

"Is he stupid!?" I suddenly became enraged- obviously into the cheesy show. "Don't give in, baka!"

'_**Wait' **_**Naruke's eyes widened. 'W**_**hat am I doing! Don't moan when being raped and shoved against a wall in an alley!'**_** Naruke seemed to gain some sense before pushing against his attacker again.**

"**Back off bastard!" he growled, but didn't get very far before the hand pinning his shoulder against the wall tightened and he let out a gasp of pain. **

"**You smell so nice..." The raven mumbled against the tan skin of Naruke's neck, his already sharp teeth seeming to lengthen. And not just any teeth, but his canine teeth which now greatly resembled vampire fangs.**

"Predictable" a voice to my side commented. I nodded.

Then paused.

I whipped my head around so quickly that even after staring for a full 2 seconds it didn't register in my head that Minato was next to me.

"THE FUCK!" I screeched, snatching the remote and flicking the TV off. "When did you get here?!" I was still frazzled.

"Ugh, like... 20 minutes ago?" Minato raised an eyebrow at me. I noticed his eyes were slightly pink. Barely, but slightly.

_Looks like he's been crying..._

I unconsciously leaned forward, surprising both myself and the skilled nin in front of me when I pulled him into a hug. Of course it was an awkward hug since we were of opposite sides of the couch, but a hug nonetheless. Minato was frozen for a few moments before hesitantly place his arms around me too. I ignored the sudden rapid pace of my heart, and how I felt his soft breaths tickling my ear. I also ignored how close we suddenly were and how I felt the heat radiating from his body. Or how he buried his face in the crook of my neck and how goosebumps rose whenever he touched.

After a few moments of just hugging (and me trying to keep my breathing under control), we separated and Minato gave me the dazzling grin which I returned.

"So what happened?" I asked, concern now on my face. I didn't like the thought of Minato crying- even though he would never admit it. Said blonde's face winced, as if being burned suddenly.

"... Interesting choice in shows to watch"

I chucked a couch cushion at him which he easily blocked and hissed. "Don't avoid the question!... Well, actually..." I paused, wondering if I should be a good friend and let him tell me when he wants (the accepting type) or the good friend that forces the information from you until you spill and you feel better afterwards (Sakura type)... "Well, you don't have to tell me, but you'll feel better if you do" I decided with.

Minato scoffed, but nodded as if he would anyway. "I hate being all sappy and spewing my feelings and junk to you, but since you insist..." he paused, looking me straight in the eye. As if waiting for me to say 'You know what, your right. Shut up.', but it never came. "Well, I went to talk to Kushina again and I tried to explain to her about what I told you, you know. The whole, it doesn't feel natural around her anymore etc, but..." Minato's head was cast downward, his bangs covering his eyes. I scooted right next to him and patted his back, trying to comfort him.

"She didn't take it well?" I prodded.

Minato shook his head.

"...She did take it well?"

Minato didn't react.

"She broke up with you?"

No reaction.

"...She said you were in love with someone else and broke up with you?"

Minato finally lifted his head, staring at me straight in the eyes with so many emotions swimming in those azure pools of his. He heaved out a shaky sigh and nodded.

"Yes..." he leaned forward slightly and leaned his head on my shoulder with ease due to me scooting closer (when I was patting his back). I didn't push him off, simply began soothingly running fingers through his golden locks. A heavy silence weighed over us, but it was comfortable. I mentally began musing on How Minato's hair looked so spiky, yet it actually felt pretty soft. Not sakura and her bubblegum hair soft, but soft like... Like a dog's fur.

"Naruto..." Minato suddenly spoke after the silence, rolling the 'r' in my name like he always does. Though is it just me, or did it sound far more seductive this time?

"Hmm?" I asked, still combing my fingers through his hair. He moved his body swiftly so that he was suddenly flush up against me, his neck craned downwards so his sapphire eyes bored into mine. I hoped to Kami-sama that he couldn't feel my heart hammering against my chest and hoped that he would overlook the blush that I was sure was dancing across my face. "U-m" I stuttered slightly, about to lean back so we wouldn't be touching so much, but he easily slid his hand around the middle of my back so I was locked pressed up against him. Even the words embarrassingly awkward couldn't describe how I was feeling right now.

"Do you know what it means when you have a beard for someone?"

I paused, tilting my head and raising an eyebrow. What a weird phrase. "No..." is said slowly, trying my hardest not to let my eyes land on his lips since our faces were so close.

"It means," he began, leaning forward even more so our noses were practically touching. I never quite noticed before how much depth was in his eyes. It was strange feeling as if I was staring at the sky while in reality I was pressed up against some gorgeous man. FYI, this included our hips which he kept shifting so he could lean more and more over me as if in a dominating way. "When you like a gender, which you don't usually like. For example, a male who's been dating women all his life, suddenly falls for another male. Though he isn't interested in the whole male population, only that one guy..." Minato's voice was deep and smooth, melodic in it's own way.

"And...?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to stop from getting too giddy or having a silly grin make it's way to my face. Of course there was still the change that this was all some big joke and I was getting into this for nothing. Not that Minato would do such a thing, but you never know...

Minato gave me a deadpanned look, no emotion on his face. There was a long pause, as if Minato was waiting for me to get the answer. It didn't come. "Are you stupid?" he suddenly asked. Me, being the hot-headed guy I am, immediately blew up- totally forgetting the close proximity of our bodies or the way our faces were dangerously close.

"Wha- No! I'm no-" and the next thing I knew a pair or warm lips were pressed against mine. It was strange, considering the last thing I remembered we were doing was simply chatting and eating chips. In fact, I was still in shock. Was this Minato? I actually checked his chakra signature to make sure, and it indeed was the same old blonde.

The older blonde's fingers danced up and down my back, leaving tingles of pleasure in their own way. His lips molded against mine, as if desperate for similar affection. I tentatively kissed back, a larger blush reaching my face when Minato seemed to smirk into the kiss.

It felt amazing though. like a warmth was blossoming in my stomach and everywhere he touched. Like it was all fizzy and fuzzy and sweet- like I was on a high and everything was blurry. It was kind of terrifying. How quickly he could turn me to mush with his feather like touches and incoherent whispers of nothingness mumbled against my lips.

I felt something wet and warm slide against my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth without a thought. Immediately we began a battle of dominance which I close to winning (or course~), but lost at the last moment since minato tilted my head back to deepen the heated kiss. I gave in as his tongue explored my moist mouth, leaving no where untouched. It was weird having a tongue practically shoved down my throat. Not that it felt bad.

Eventually we separated for breath, Minato then attacking my neck with sweet kisses and nips. I was being driven over the edge here! So we had to stop. Before I got a hard on or something at least. All these soft touches and kisses and emotions were making me feel too frilly and lacy.

"Minato" panted, pushing weakly on his chest as he continued to ravish my neck leaving hickeys and love bites.

"Hmm?" me mumbled.

"Stop now" I murmured.

Minato stopped kissing neck and looked me straight in the eyes again.

"Why?" he asked innocently. My face heat up. How could he switch from Kushina fanatic to erotic Naruto rapist in like an hour?!

"You can't suddenly up and rape my mouth" I scowled.

"It's not rape when you promote it"

"Did not!"

Minato gave me an unimpressed stare.

"You've been dating Kushina for like 6 years now-"

"4 years" he corrected, taking off those I-don't-love-you-but-I'll-stay-with-you-anyway years.

"And then suddenly- this!" I gestured to his hands which still continued to rub up my sides. I slapped them away causing Minato to give me a playful pout (the hell?) and lean back with a sigh.

"Well... Naruto, I've actually... um..." his face was beginning to turn pink. So he's shy about confessing, but not shy about sex? What a strange guy. Hell, it'd probably be the other way around for me. "...liked you for a while now..." his eyes took on that innocent love sheen again causing me to nearly melt and give in... nearly. I'm too strong for that. "I just didn't quite know yet... Well, until Kushina pointed it out to me."

I paused, trying to picture the redhead dumping him.

"How did she do it?" I finally asked. It had been eating at me for a while now.

* * *

"Kushina, don't do this" Minato pleaded.

"No," she whipped around and glared at him. After a few seconds, the glare fell and a soft tone took over her eyes. "Minato, sweetie" she leaned forward and cupped his cheek with her delicate hand. "I know you love me... but not as much as you love him" a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

Minato stared in bewilderment. "I... what?"

The woman let out a soft sigh, rubbing the tear away elegantly. "You talk about him everyday. Every topic related to him. Every time I just ask how you're doing, he enters the conversation some way or another..." she smiled at Minato. "And that look in your eyes, that liveliness... The eyes that used to belong to me..."

"Kushi-"

"You love him."

"I... What? No. He's a bo-"

"And I'm a girl. A woman. So what? Gender does not matter in love... Now go to him."

"Kushin-"

"Minato" she cut him off yet again. This was becoming a pet peeve of his. "I don't hate you or him. I want you to find true love, and if leaving me is what it takes, then do so."

* * *

Minato paused.

"She did it by calmly telling me that I loved someone else..." he shrugged, not wanting to really get into detail on how everything went down.

"Oh, okay..." I raised an eyebrow, not believing the little lie, but let it slide.

"Speaking of roasted pigs... I'm hungry" Minato yawned, placing his hand around me again. What roasted pigs?

"Roasted pigs? The hell? I think there's a sandwich in the fridge tho-"

"I want something sweet."

"Deidara probably has something in his roo-"

"I want it to be warm."

"What sort of sweet are you talking abou-"

"I want it to be bright and pink, wet and writhing under me. I want to lick every inch of it. I want it to pant out my name and scream when I-"

"Pervert!" I screeched before pushing him away and hopping off the couch. Minato apparently thought this was a funny game and decided to chase me. Not so fun for the guy who's trying to will his sudden boner away.

"Naruto!" Minato called with a seductive tone. "Where are you?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. I thanked kami-sama for such things as hiding chakra and closets. "When I find you..." I heard the voice coming closer causing me to hold my breath. "You're mine"

The voice was right outside the door.

"NO!" I screamed, holding the door shut as he pulled. This seemed to puzzle him.

"Why no?" he asked, confusion and worry etched into his voice.

"... You gotta take it slow, okay? So no Lower than my shoulders till I say so..."

Minato paused and I once again could feel the grin radiating from him. I was actually pretty horrified. Who knew Minato was so... aggressive? And so damn persuasive even when speaking of sex. It was annoying. If only he wasn't so dominating and perverted. Speaking of perverts- when did he get like that? He seemed so calm and normal when around me and the children before, but now... It's like since his feelings opened up and he's finally found love again after so long, he's suddenly so... erotic.

I slowly opened the closet door, clambering out. I let out a sigh, but before I could do much else I was pinned up against the wall in the blink of an eye with Minato ravishing my mouth.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad... Maybe.

* * *

[**AN:** Not sure if I want it to all just be a dream in the end or not since it's sorta fast paced. I mean, I really didn't wanna rush their relationship, but since Naruto's been there for like a half a year now or so... And since the beginning they've sorta liked it other and loved each other more than other people... They just hadn't noticed it yet...

But whatever. I wasn't sure whether or not to go with this since it's sorta fast paced and seems to be rushing the plot. It's just that, I realized like 14 chapters have gone by and they STILL aren't together, so... yeah. Please forgive me if you don't like the sudden- BOOM! I'm in love! Lets rape each others' mouths! moment owo

But i know some of you have been threatening me for this moment -u-

BTW I really appreciate it when people tell me what they like and disliked. And, what they really find unique/cute whatever or what they sorta wanna happen. And even if what you've been wanting to happen has nothing to do with the plot, I can always dedicate an omake to you ;3

Reviews will help me update faster!


	16. Omake

**AN:** Okay, so basically this chapter is just based off of this questionnaire thingy i saw on tumblr and was like- what would Naruto's answers be? The children were sort of accidentally added into the story and next thing I knew I had this. However, it's reasonably long so i didn't want to just ditch it... Anyway, at the bottom author's note I'll mention all the goodness of the next chapter, so please forgive me! I did update though, didn't I?

* * *

Omake

* * *

"Hey Naruto," a rough yet tiny voice asked.

"Yes Kakuzu, sweetie?" Naruto smiled down at the boy. The blonde liked seeing Kakuzu with his hair out.

"I-"

"Me too!" Hidan came storming in, angry about something or the other -per usual-.

"_**We**_," Kakuzu corrected himself "Have to do this questionnaire thing to our parents for school. Would you mind..."

"Sure, why not," Naruto grinned, sitting up straighter in his chair as the children smiled and took a seat in the loveseat directly across from the couch he was sitting on.

"Alright, question 1) What have you eaten today?"

"Ugh... Ramen and some eggs and toast for breakfast."

The boys nodded and Hidan scribbled something down. "2) What is your favorite food?" Kakuzu asked. Naruto raised his eyebrow at the second food related question and began wondering if this was for health class and was about obesity or being bulimic.

"Ramen...?"

"3) What is your favorite color?"

"Orange"

"What is your least favorite color?"

"Don't have-" Naruto cut himself off as he remembered the hospital walls. Why did that just occur to him now? "Red on white surfaces..."

"Who was your last kiss with? Was it pleasant?"

Naruto blushed massively. Did he have to be honest? Well, he didn't want to encourage lying... but surely a white lie couldn't hurt.

"You have to be honest," Deidara suddenly said as he entered the room and sat next to Hidan on the couch. Had he been listening in?

"... Mina...to..."

All the children's eyes widened and they blushed, nodding slowly as if they knew it but didn't want to admit they had been right just yet.

"And... It was sort of pleasant... I suppose..."

Deidara and Hidan gasped, shooting each other a look then high-fiving. Naruto was getting uncomfortable.

"Hey! It was only on the cheek you little perverts!" Naruto immediately defended, his anger rising when even shy Zetsu walked in and gave him a 'pfft-_sure_' look.

"Whatever," Kakuzu composed himself easily as if the childish blush attack had never happened. "What color shoes did you last wear?"

"Blue sandals"

"Who has made you laugh the hardest in the last week?"

"Deidara when he blew up the kitchen again"

"Hey un!"

"What is your favorite scent?"

"Mint green tea"

"What is your occupation? Do you enjoy it?"

Another bad question. Naruto was beginning to wonder is this was about the parents' abilities in properly raising children... "It... I'm a writer. And sure, I enjoy it."

"Really? Can I read anything you've written?" Kisame entered the room, his long dark blue hair loose too.

"No" Naruto answered while crossing his arms across each other in an 'X' sign.

"What is your favorite season? Why?"

"Summer, because I feel free."

"Can you do a handstand or cartwheel?"

"Yep... I think so" Naruto tried to remember. Usually he only did a handstand once in awhile for short amount in combat, but nothing big.

"If you had to get a tattoo on your face to save your life, what would it be?"

Naruto grinned as he pointed to his whisker marks. "I'd just re-do these baby's!"

"Describe your bedroom."

"Messy, large... yeah. You'd know, you guys have been in there a bunch of times."

"True" Nagato nodded. When had he entered the room?

"What is something you find romantic?"

Naruto blushed again and began wondering what sort of school project this was. "Ugh... roses? A smooth voice?" _Minato?_

"Are you happy?" was the next question.

"Heck yeah!"

"Obviously," Sasori mumbled. He and Gaara had come back for another visit that week due to a holiday in Suna. Naruto of course didn't complain. Besides, it was nice chatting with Chiyo again. Dang that hag could gossip though. Every time you turn around she's talking about this girl dating him, and he's getting her pregnant, and that one stole her 'electric dog toy even though they don't own a dog', and-

"Is there anything in particular making you happy or sad?"

"My family, friends, and ramen make me happy," Naruto grinned his signature foxy smile which by now nearly all of the children had down. It was almost scary how much they took after him. "Hurting my friends and family however," Naruto's voice became an octave deeper and his eyes looked slightly purple. As if a drop of red had tainted his usually calm red pools. "Gets me really angry" Naruto's voice almost came out as a low growl. The strange new Naruto that the children had never seen before was gone as soon as he come though, and next thing they knew the blonde was patiently awaiting the next question.

"Dogs or Cats?"

"Dogs, but only the ones that don't shed too much. I only like dogs because" _I've spent so much time with Kiba and Akamaru_ "they're nice and energetic usually. You know, if I wanna go for a run they'll easily comply."

"I want a dog un!" Deidara decided. Apparently he really did want a pet.

"But we already have Kisame," Konan smirked. When had she come?

"Hey!" The male blunette hollered.

"Which do you prefer: a museum, a night club, the forest or a library?"

_**Nightclub **_Kyuubi suddenly piped up. Speaking of Kyuubi, the blonde hadn't heard from him in a while. "Ugh, Forest" Naruto shrugged._ You can train forests and all that._

_**You can also do kinky things in forests~ **_

_Why are you so damn perverted!?_

_**I'm just the inner you Naru, just the inner you.**_

"What is your style?"

"Orange of course," Nagato scoffed. "Though gray never hurts, and fishnets are essential to keep down overheating. So I usually wear those too. I dunno, I've never been much for fashion and all that."

Konan got a glint in her eye and a creepy smile made it's way to her lips, as if she was preparing something mentally... Naruto shivered.

"If you could be doing anything you like right now, what would it be?"

_**Playing rabbit**_(1)_** with Minato~**_

"Probably playing in a swimming pool or something"

"Who is the closest person to you?"

"Kyuubi"

_**D'awww Naruto~**_

"Kyuubi?" A few kids repeated all at the same time. "Who's that?"

"... A friend that's been with me longer than I can even remember. You know, another god and all."

_**Oh gawsh, you're making me blush~**_

"Ugh, okay... Are you in a relationship or single?"

"Pffffffffftttttt" Naruto spit out the iced tea he was drinking. Kisame easily used his chakra to slowly move the watery substance over and into the sink. "Ugh... I'm... in a relationship, I guess..."

"Ohhh~" Konan and Nagato both looked sly now. "With who?"

"... Even your parents are allowed to keep secrets."

"Aww!"

"What makes you attracted to the person you like right now?" Kakuzu continued, obviously trying to get this over with.

Naruto's eyes softened. "... Their voice, their hair, their eyes, their skin... Their characteristics and personality, their touch, their strength..." Naruto felt all large, curious eyes on him. He cleared his throat with another blush. "And stuff like that."

"Okaaayyyyy... If you could replace your partner/best friend with a celebrity of your choice, would you? Who with?"

"Pffft, never."

"What is something most people don't know about you?"

_**I exist! *flails***_

"That I'm a stardust Kami, duh"

"Are you holding on to something you need to let go of?"

_**He's holding on to the secret fact THAT I FREAKING EXIST! *gets gymnastic team to flail dramatically too***_

"Yeah," Naruto simply replied, but when he didn't elaborate the kids moved on. Nagato held an even stare though.

"How did you celebrate last Halloween?"

"Dressing up like a lolicon(2) and stealing all the childrens' candy when they ran from me."

"... Why can I imagine that so clearly?" Kakuzu wondered aloud earning a nod from Sasori and Zetsu. Wait, where was Gaara? "Have you recently made any big decisions?"

"Yep, I freaking got the best children in the world!" Naruto cheered, laughing when eventually all of the kids migrated from the other couch to his, all fighting for spots near his body. _They're so amusing._ Naruto thought.

"Name three things that you and the person asking you this question have in common."

"That you [Kakuzu] and I have in common? Ugh... We both love me" Naruto grinned.

"Vain much?" Kisame cackled. Zetsu made sure to make it known once again that he loves Naruto too. "You know just in case you forget" he'd say. How could they ever forget though? Zetsu seriously needed to stop being so friggin innocent and cute. Pedobears(3) would surely be after him soon.

"Were you ever in a school play?"

"Yeah Romeo and Juliet. Though the girl who was playing the main role was absent, so I had to be Juliet..."

_**Wait kit, you forgot to mention how Neji had to kiss you~**_

_Nah, I didn't forget to mention it. It was purposeful._

"Is there something you have dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven't you done it?"

"My Dream?" _To become Hokage dammit!_ "Yeah I've had one, and I've already... done it..."

"Complete this sentence, "I wish I had someone with whom I could share..."

"My feelings with?"

'_**My bed with', you mean.**_

_More like 'Life with' you perv._

"If you could invent a new flavor of ice cream, what would it be?"

"RAMEN FLAVOR!"

All the children made gagging sounds. Even Minato. Wait, when had he come? Naruto hoped to god he didn't read the paper and see his previous answers!

"What, if anything, is too serious to be joked about?"

"Love, I believe anyway" the blonde shrugged, avoiding Minato at all costs who then decided to take to staring at him with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Who is a famous person you have been compared to?"

"Well, I was named after this character in a story. So I suppose it would be him(4)" Naruto shrugged. He couldn't' tell the children that he was compared to Minato often, considering in this universe he was alive.

"What are two things that irritate you about the same sex?"

"Ughhh... They're rough?" Naruto suggested. Minato stifled a laugh. "I mean while working!" Naruto chuckled a pillow at the blonde who was sitting across the room on the couch that had recently been occupied.

"What are two things that irritate you about the opposite sex?"

_**They're all bitches.**_

_That's not true! Sakura and Konan and Hinata and Tsu- Never mind. Tsunade's a bitch. Loving and annoyingly mother like, but a bitch at times. But still, not all women are mean. _

_**Yeah I guess you're right. I just hate all that gossip shit. I mean, really. If you have the nerve to talk about it behind my fucking back then spread it around the whole town, then you better as hell show me your ugly mug face so I can beat it 'till your own mother can't recognize you!... You know?**_

_... Sure..._

"Hmm... They're too sensitive sometimes. Not all, some women I know are very strong and beautiful and independent. Others can be a bit... annoying though."

"What is the best thing that has happened to you this week?"

Naruto's eyes accidentally betrayed him and flashed to a now smirking Minato.

"Um... I met Obito?" And it was true. They had met at a ramen stand and immediately hit it off from them on. Heck, Obito was now literally one of Naruto's best friends!

"What is something that makes you sad when you think about it?"

Images of Sakura flashed in Naruto's head. Her smile gently touches (he ignored that most of them were punches) and calming existence all seemed to come flowing back. Then, abruptly he remembered her dying, Pervy Sage dying, Tsunade dying, Hinata dying, Kiba dying... Neji died too, so did Tenten. And Lee, strong willed fiery Lee... he died also...

"My friends who've passed on..." Naruto said grimly, another expression on his face which was new to the other room occupants.

"Would you rather be stranded on a desert island with someone you love for ten years, or someone you hate for one month?"

"Ugh..."

"I don't know Naru, you can do a lot of loving in 10 years..." Minato pondered aloud. Naruto wondered why. "However, when you're angry things can get pretty intense and... _heated_ too"

Now Naruto understood. Too many damn perverts, that was what he understood.

"Ugh, someone I love for 10 years I guess. But if you guys were left behind, then definitely the one month option. I can handle that too."

_**Yeah, you'll freaking rip off their head, or they'll do it themselves since you're so annoying.**_

_Hey!_

"How long was your longest relationship?"

"Ugh... 'bout 2 years."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"'Course!"

"Are you currently in love?"

Naruto glared daggers at Minato who was laughing like some 5 year old who got away with stealing the cookie from their parents jar without getting caught. Of course he nodded in the end though. "Why did your last relationship end?" Kakuzu continued the interrogation, him and the other children feeling as if they were getting to know their parent a bit better.

Naruto paused, thinking. "Well, it was sort of just a relationship between my bestfriend because we thought it might work, but then she and I both decided that just being friends was enough."

"Would you rather live in a castle or a spaceship?"

"Castle"

"What jewelry are you wearing right now, and where did you get it?"

"A necklace" _the 1st Hokage's necklace baby!_ "And I got it from an old friend."

"Name three things which attracted you to your current crush."

"Ugh... Their..." Naruto looked out the window while suspiciously avoiding Minato at all costs. He seemed to be having the freaking best time of his life. "They have a cute face" Naruto decided was a good way to start, watching very vexedly as Minato got comfy with a confident grin. "They have gorgeous eyes and they're actually very compassionate and caring when they want to be."

"Is there something you have been keeping a secret?"

_**Either 1) you're from the future. 2) I FUCKIGN EXIST GODDAMMIT! or 3) Minato and you are going steady! Congrats by the way.**_

"I guess" Naruto replied, not expanding on the topic.

"When was the last time you cried and why?"

_Because all of my friends freaking died._ "Because... My friend passed away... And it was awhile ago."

"Name someone pretty."

"Konan" Naruto smiled as Konan blushed.

"No, he said 'someone pretty'" Kisame repeated. Naruto and Konan glared. "Just kidding" Kisame laughed as Konan began chasing him while yelling something about embarrassing her in front of her crush. Whatever, just kids stuff. Speaking of kid stuff, Naruto finally understood why his head felt so obnoxiously heavy. Gaara really needed to learn that he wasn't a high-chair.

"What did you receive last Valentine's Day?"

"A kiss, chocolates, a card, and... Some alone time" Naruto summed up. He really didn't want to go into detail on if it was either the 'synchronized dance' or not.

"Do you get jealous easily?"

"Not really" Naruto shrugged. Maybe he used to over Sakura, but he had jaded a bit since then and was calmer now. He hoped anyway.

"Do you believe in the phrase, "If it's meant to be, it will be?""

"Eugh, you sound like the Hyuugas" Naruto laughed, but then stopped when he saw the look of slight discomfort spark on Minato's face. _Oh right, they still have that shit going on with turning the poor kids' minds to jelly... I'll have to check that out sometime._

"Have you ever cheated on someone?"

"Once, but it was totally accidental" Naruto explained.

"Have you ever been cheated on?"

"Nope" Naruto said happily and gratefully. "I'd only date people I trust with my whole heart, like friends. They'd never do such a thing to me unless it was absolutely necessary or accidental."

"Do you trust your partner/best friend?"

"Yes" Naruto replied without hesitation, without even a smile. It was a straight out answer, yes. Yes he did. With all of his heart and even more which the blonde himself didn't even know. Naruto was lonely. He missed his friends. he missed something.. familiar. He missed just being old Naruto Uzumaki again... But around Minato everything just felt right. As if it were normal, meant to be. Like how he had felt around Sasuke when he discovered that they were great friends.

"Have you ever gotten kicked out of any grocery stores? If so, why?"

_**What sort of question is that?**_

"Oh my dear, many ways." a wicked grin spread across the blonde's face. "For example;

1-wander through the store dressed in all black with a fake walkie-talkie humming the Mission Impossible(5) theme. Then when someone asks what you're doing, scream "LOOK OUT!" and push them behind a shelf.

2-Pass out bananas to random people and snicker loudly after they take one.

3-when the announcer-thing comes on, throw yourself on the floor and scream "**THE VOICES!THEY'RE BACK!**!"

4-start a fish stick fight.

5-walk up to random people and give them giant bear hugs then scream "I MISSED YA, MAN!"

6-(this requires a friend) Jump in a cart and have a friend push you around screaming "The Pirates(6) are coming!" (*cough* Kiba and Naruto running from Konohamaru and his gang *cough cough*)

7-walk up to an employee and murmur "code red in aisle 3" and see what they do.

8-slip a bra and a lacey pink thong into a really macho-looking man's cart (just make sure he doesn't have any girls with him)

9-attempt to fly off a high shelf.

10-throw confetti on random people walking into the store.

11-whisper "I know your "little secret"' to people in the checkout line.

12-walk up to employees and whisper "I saw dead people...They want me to take you away...to aisle 8...""

The children were all silent.

"I wanna try that" Deidara pondered aloud. Naruto could feel Gaara nodding on his head. The rest simply shivered or gave him strange stares.

* * *

(1) Playing rabbit refers to the saying "fucking/mating like rabbits"

(2)/(3) Lolicons and Pedobears are pedohpiles basically.

(4) This was actually mentioned in the anime, I didn't make it up

(5)Hey, they have TVs, so why not this show?

(6) *sigh* pirates and Ninjas these days, never getting along. (Originally it said "The british are coming!", but I changed that since this is the Narutoverse)

'_How to get kicked out of a store' stuff taken from __**OccultXLovers**__'s profile_

**AN:** Okay so please don't hate me for this utterly redundant chapter. At least there was some insight on Naruto's feelings about his old friends/life etc. Why? Because the next one is sure to make you happy, it will include;

-Kushina

-Mikoto (Sasuke's mom)

-The Uchiha children

-Uchiha clan(?)

-MinaNaru(maybe -shrugs- matters what I can fit in)

-More kid fluffiness

**_Reviews will make me update faster!_**


	17. FRESH START- NOTE

As the summary says, I'm re-making this. This is my most popular story, and I don't believe that my half-assed chapters are really serving it justice. I'm not going to lie, I thought that a lot of you guys liked it which is what kept me going. However, after a few people decided that being mean was the best thing to do, I finally realized that this just isn't working. Believe it or not, but I did actually have a good plot in mind. Half way through this I just sort of got lazy and decided that instead of having drama it'd make it just dumbness and fluff.

Well... No. That was a stupid idea. I'm deciding to redo this whole thing. A new start with an actual plot. However, in this new story, it will be based on MinaNaru. This means, that if you were only reading this because you like childcare and the akatsuki children, but do not prefer MinaNaru or incest etc- then don't fucking read it. The akatsuki children will come in much later, and I'll be changing their personalities/defining-them-more.

**WAIT, QUICK, SKIP THIS NEXT PART**

* * *

Okay, so I'm not some 10-year-old that's gonna go all ape-shit crazy because of a few bad-eggs who're meant to me. No, I'm gonna be mature and simply explain WHY you've made me so annoyed.

_Elke Winter [__6/15/13 . chapter 16]_

_I'm honestly not trying to be mean, but this story is horrible. (Reeaaallly bad!) The "plot" (I use that word lightly because there isn't much of one) is a hot mess, and the writing is really, really (really!) bad. The spelling and grammar isn't great either. This story's just not put together very well (not at all!). Sorry. D:_

I don't want to put ya down or anything, but since you're a guest and I cannot reply to this message, I want to make my point here (whether you read it or not). Believe it or not, but you ARE being a horrible person. When I read this I actually laughed, but others may find this very offensive.

First of all; you are obviously trying to be mean. Do you know how I know this? Well, instead of moving on with your life, you put in EXTRA EFFORT to simply write this review, therefore you meant to ruin my day. I read bad story on a daily basis, but I don't comment. I simply 'x' out the tab and move on, not start making the person feel horrible about it. Why would you do that? Why are you purposely trying to make me feel bad?

Second of all; Don't you think that I know my flaws? Even when others think they know things about someone, that someone is actually the person who knows most. Of course I know that my writing sucks. I've gotten better since I began this story, but excuse me if it doesn't meet your standards. I know that it's (quote-on-quote) "Reeaaallly bad!" (very mature way to say it), but quite honestly, if you don't like it I don't give a flying cow what the hell you think. Move on with your life instead of making me feel horrible about my writing skills.

Third of all; I laughed super loudly that you had the nerve to write "Sorry." at the end of this message, as if you actually care whether this message hurts me or not. Obviously it would, and it **did**. I say I don't care what you think, and I don't. But when you take it upon yourself to voice all of your insults, I DO care and I DO get pissed.

Okay, so I'm not as mature as I thought -frolics around room while tossing petals-

**My reply;**

_Guest_

_"Woman's work"? You just lost some huge cool points._

Lol I'm not angry at you, because yes, that was a bad comment. I severely apologize. That's just what we call it in my house. Instead of saying 'cleaning the dishes' my dad would just yell to us all "Woman's work day!" because... yeah. My mom grew up in Belize, and that's just what her family would say. My father just sort of picked it up and that's what we say. But when it comes to nasty jobs like cleaning toilets or grimy bathtubs [not at our own house thank god], he says "men's work". That's how we know when today's job will be easy, or dirty and hard.

This was not meant to be offensive, so I didn't mean it as so. Again, I apologize.

* * *

**OKAY, PART OVER! YOU MAY COME BACK NOW!**

OKAY, SO... BYE! I hope that many of you guys will stick with me and the new story, but if not, I totally understand. I've been a bad person by trying to pass of this crap as a story. Yes, I'm delighted that many of you enjoy it, but in this new version which I'm sure I'll call 'Hoshikuzu' (means 'stardust' in japanese) will hopefully be a better story altogether. FYI, the next story will be officially AU, but starts out in a world SIMILAR but not the same as the Naruverse.

Now... I'd better start writing it, lol. My summer has been so busyyyyyy

I hate my job. And my boss- _I mean- I LOVE MY BOSS WTF ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!_ But my colleagues are fun to work with and several of them have dirty minds too XD


	18. New Story's Up

The New Story's Up- you can find it by going to my profile and finding the story titled 'Hoshikuzu' (as promised, I have alerted you all c;)


End file.
